


Fate of the Loneridge Prophecy

by sekairrific



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alpha Kim Jongin | Kai, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Graphic Smut Scene, Language, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Minor Character Death, Mpreg, Omega Oh Sehun, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 11:29:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 27,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29775519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sekairrific/pseuds/sekairrific
Summary: Jongin has lived a tumultuous life to say the very least. It only got even more confusing for him when an exiled member of his society comes into his life.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol, Kim Jongin | Kai/Oh Sehun
Comments: 9
Kudos: 83





	Fate of the Loneridge Prophecy

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt BMF074: A is an omega who loves messing around with other omegas, he loves having sex with omegas because he feels like he’s in charge but his Alpha neighbor who gets sick of the moaning he hears all day decides to teach him a lesson which ends with A getting pregnant.
> 
> Author's Note: This was written during the last round of Baby Making Fest. Unfortunately, it never got posted and it's been finished since December. So I'm taking it upon myself to post it. If the prompter of this fic ever comes across it I hope this fic is what you were looking for and that you enjoy this story! It became bigger than I feel like your prompt ever intended :)

The Loneridge School for Exceptional Wolves has a storied history. It was started over a thousand years ago with the four heads of the most powerful packs in Loneridge. The Kim, Park, Byun, and Oh families were once the best of friends. They had been named the Elite Four. 

The four founding alphas had the intention of creating a society where all wolves were able to congregate as one without problem. And it worked until the Oh family was banished for their radical ideas. Alpha Oh had long felt that they were too closed off from others in the world. Granted, he understood the reasoning behind why they had their own community but he felt that there was more to the world that they should engage in.

Needless to say, nearly two hundred years after the school’s inception humans had stumbled upon their small but flourishing town. Alpha Oh wanted them to be able to stay, citing his reason as they should no longer be secluded to the outside world. However, the others strongly disagreed. They were adamant that they would bring only trouble. Along with the humans, Alpha Oh and his family were banished from Loneridge. 

No one ever heard from Alpha Oh and his family again. 

Almost a hundred years after their banishment another band of traveling humans stumbled upon their now thriving city. Having once judged Alpha Oh for his supposed radical way of thinking, the other’s finally decided maybe he was right. They could open their homes and town to humans and wolves alike. However, while many citizens of Loneridge were in favor of the idea the more puritan wolves were well against it. They refused to have their bloodlines possibly tarnished by that of a human. It would have made them weak and tainted. So they left. But the town still moved forward.

Everything continued on. Life never stopped for anybody. Families were growing both with and without humans. The school had been opened to humans as well and their society was seemingly better for it. They were happy until tragedy struck their town.

On one fateful night under the cover of darkness three former packs attacked the town. In an effort to protect their livelihoods humans and wolves alike died horribly. While the forefathers Alpha Park and Byun had passed several years prior their lineage still lived on. 

Unfortunately, the same couldn’t have been said for Alpha Kim. For some reason that remained unexplained, he could not produce nearly as many alphas through his bloodline. For every new pack born only one would be an alpha and they never grew to be as strong as him. So in an effort to save what little of his bloodline that was left he ran into the squirmish only to be killed by the teeth of the head of the Doh family. 

After that night, the town was never the same again. 

_Present day…._

Jongin was standing in front of his bathroom mirror looking at the bags under his eyes. It was another night that was riddled with no sleep. With absolutely zero thanks given to his neighbor who had no qualms about the entire universe hearing their obnoxious late night sexcapades.

The Loneridge School for Exceptional Wolves housed a six-story apartment building on the farside of the school grounds that was specifically for teachers. Human teachers were housed on the first floor, betas occupied the second floor, omegas on the third, and the alphas were granted the top three floors. 

His last neighbor had moved out over a year ago because he decided he wanted to retire and move to the countryside with his family and children. Jongin missed them greatly because they were always so kind to him. Unfortunately, he couldn’t say the same for his current neighbor.

Despite the fact that not once had Jongin met or seen his neighbor he knew more about him than he cared to know. It was unnerving and he often cursed his heightened sense of hearing. Jongin shuddered as he recalled the noises he heard the night before.

Knowing there was nothing that he could do about the bags under his eyes or the lack of sleep, Jongin maneuvered his way around his apartment as he found some clothes and debated if he had enough time to make breakfast. His mother would not be proud of his lack of decent eating habits.

As Jongin flipped his way through his large closet there was a bang on his door. That could be only one person and he begrudgingly stomped to his front door and swung it open. 

“You look like absolute hell for the fourth time this week.”

“Good morning to you too, Chanyeol.” Jongin stepped back and let Chanyeol inside and right on his trail was his alpha, Baekhyun. 

Chanyeol, Baekhyun, and Jongin were the last heirs of the Elite Four of Loneridge. Throughout the centuries their families always stuck together. All except for the exiled Oh family whom nobody ever heard from and didn’t even know if their lineage still existed. Jongin had heard the stories many times and he often hoped that one day they would come back but as he got older he got over that idea that would only bring disappointment.

He often envied the relationship that Chanyeol and Baekhyun had. Much like their forefathers they were the best of friends. The only difference was Chanyeol and Baekhyun took it to the next level. Rumor had it the Oh and Kim families were extremely close as well. Jongin wished he could have had that for himself. Someone who just understood him. Chanyeol and Baekhyun often tried but there was just something missing. 

“Neighbor again?” Baekhyun asked as he made himself comfortable on Jongin’s couch as Jongin walked back into his room to finish getting ready. “That obvious huh?” he asked on his way back out a few minutes later.

“Have you thought of talking to him?”

“And say what? Hey, nice to meet ‘ya. Can you stop fucking every day of the week?” Jongin responded sarcastically. He was no prude and could honestly give a damn about the next person’s sex life. He just wanted one night of uninterrupted sleep. 

It hadn’t always been like this. No. When his neighbor first moved in it was silence. There was nobody coming and going. No family. No friends. No nothing. Then suddenly in the blink of an eye that all changed. It started out gradually as one or two people every few weeks and then it grew from there. Now it was a consistent thing that more times than not resulted in obnoxious moans and groans. 

“Look, let’s head over to the Main Hall and we’ll figure out something we can do.”

Jongin heeded Baekhyun’s suggestion and together they left his apartment. As he was locking up behind himself, Jongin inadvertently sniffed the air. The fact that he got nothing was alarming to him but he decided not to dwell on it. He would figure out what was up with his neighbor sooner rather than later. But for now he had a job to do.

When they stepped out of their apartment building into the fall morning it was like a breath of fresh air for Jongin. Despite not getting a decent amount of sleep that crisp morning air gave him the boost he needed to get him through the day. It was better than coffee itself and he attributed his love for early mornings to his wolf side. 

“I wish we had time for a run,” Chanyeol said as he turned and faced the rising morning sun. “Took the words right out of my mouth,” Jongin responded softly as he let the breeze whip lightly across his face and tousle his hair. 

Jongin took it all in. From the breeze against his face. To the running stream that was miles off into the woods. The crunch of the leaves and laughs from the children rushing across the yard to reach the Main Hall. This was his home. Through all its ups and downs he wouldn’t have wanted to be anywhere else doing anything else. These were his people even when they had shut him out.

“You’re in your head again aren’t you?” Baekhyun asked as they started walking again. As much as he loved Baekhyun, Jongin hated how well he could read him. He tried not to let what happened during his childhood affect him in his adulthood but sometimes he couldn’t help it. 

“It’ll pass.” 

And it would. Jongin would forever be blessed that he found Baekhyun and Chanyeol when he did. He had a miserable childhood. Despite him being from the founding Kim family, for years he had brought a “disgrace” against his family. 

_Jongin was the runt of the litter. His elder brothers Minseok, Jongdae, and Junmyeon were all omegas. If Jongin was to be an omega too that meant that the line of alphas ended with their father. When he was born he struggled greatly. He couldn’t latch on to his mother for milk. He stumbled to even walk and his mother oftentimes had to carry him by the scruff of his neck. His fur took years to grow. He was small and weak._

_Yet no one knew what he was. That infuriated his father. Before he was even six months old his father wanted his mother to leave him behind. Essentially making him a lone wolf. But he wouldn’t have survived the night had his mother agreed. She had done her best to shield Jongin from his father and his wrath._

_As the years went by and Jongin got older his father resented him even more. Jongin didn’t fit in anywhere. His brothers felt sorry for him but they did nothing to stand up for him. His mother was exhausted from having to fend off her own husband from slaughtering his youngest son. Jongin often found himself alone in the woods so he could bring his family some modicum of peace._

_He found his solace in the woods just beyond the village he lived in. Jongin hated being such a disappointment to his family but this was something that was out of his control. He couldn’t explain why they’d yet to figure out what kind of wolf he was. Or the fact that he was the runt of the litter. Yet he paid the price every day he woke up and faced his father. A constant reminder of what he wasn’t. Useful._

_When he would walk the woods alone he would feel like eyes were on him. But he never let that stop him from his daily strolls. If something happened to him it would be a relief for his family. So he welcomed the possible danger of someone watching him waiting to strike. However, he should have paid more attention because those eyes would ultimately be the death of his father but the reason for his ascension as alpha of his pack._

_On the eve of his 16th birthday Jongin had once again gone for a walk through the woods. He was now significantly larger. His fur was nearly full and a shiny midnight black. It was almost like he had a growth spurt overnight. He was taller than his brothers and the size of his wolf was massive and the weirdest part was he wasn’t even fully grown yet._

_The sun had been long past set and Jongin was headed towards the small cavern he found a few years prior. He was cleaning the blood off of his paws from the small squirrel he managed to scrounge up when he heard a howl in the distance. At first Jongin ignored it and went back to cleaning his paws when he started hearing numerous howls at once. His ears perked up and his fur started to stand on end. Something was wrong._

_Forgetting about his bloody paws, Jongin raced back to his family's cottage as fast as his growing body could take him. He still wasn’t used to this large body of his but that didn’t matter. He pushed and pushed until he skidded to a halt just as his mother got tossed against a tree._

_A growl that Jongin had never heard before emanated from deep within his throat and just as he was about to launch himself at the light brown wolf that hurled his mother, a blur of black flashed in front of his eyes and snatched up the wolf by its neck. Jongin had to get his mother away from the fighting frey of limbs. So he stealthily made his way over to her. He mewled at the blood that was becoming matted into her beautiful soft bluish black fur. When he bent down to drag her with his mouth by her fur something knocked into him._

_Jongin had to look up, way up at the wolf that knocked him over. He was nearly as big as his father and his fur was a deep shade of brown. Jongin suspected he was the head of the pack. Not wanting to disappoint his family once again he swiped his claws against the snout of the wolf. It howled in pain and Jongin used that as a chance to tackle the other wolf. He didn’t have the advantage for long. Whoever this wolf was, was bigger and faster than him. But he had to keep engaging so one of his brothers could try and get to their mother._

_Scrambling back to his feet after another hard shove Jongin lunged at the wolf’s neck and tried his best to wrench it hard in between his teeth. The other wolf was scratching and clawing at any piece of Jongin that he could get. He tried not to let that slow him down. Jongin thought he was starting to win this uneven fight when he was shoved hard once again, losing his grip on the brown wolf._

_Out of the corner of his eye he saw that his brothers had managed to drag their mother away but his father was laying there defenseless. He could hear the pain and the ragged breathing. The brown wolf had left Jongin to the side like he was just a slab of meat and started to circle his father. They were going in for the kill. He couldn’t let that happen. Regardless of how his father had treated him, their family couldn’t stand to lose him. Not yet and certainly not this way._

_Jongin could see the blood seeping from deep wounds across his father’s body. All it would take is one more blow and he would be gone. The last alpha in the Kim line. He just couldn’t leave them._

_Using whatever strength that he had left, he slowly stood on wobbly legs and waited for the proper moment to strike. Luckily the attention was no longer on him and they didn’t see him making his way to the nearest tree that stood right behind both wolves. They clearly were too focused on his father or they would have caught his bloody scent already. But instead they continued to keep their sights on his father._

_He waited. Not moving a muscle. If he timed this too soon then his father would be as good as dead. The smaller light brown wolf had a maniacal sneer on its face as it casually watched the larger wolf go in for the death blow. When the wolf raised its paw Jongin launched. He almost didn’t make it because the other caught him at nearly the last second but a white blur jumped in front of him and Jongin was able to wrench the massive wolf away from his father and rip out its throat._

_A lucky shot._

_When he looked up the white blur he saw was gone and so was the brown wolf. He didn’t know where they went and he had no strength to start searching. Instead he limped over to his father’s body and just laid beside him. He nuzzled his nose against his father’s to get him to change back to his human form so they could get some help. It took a few tries but eventually the black wolf was gone and a man was bleeding in its wake._

_His father weakly raised his hand and laid it against Jongin’s bloody and matted fur near his chin. Jongin saw a tear drop fall from his father’s swollen eye. He went to lick it away but didn’t want to startle him. This was the most affection his father had ever shown him in fifteen years._

_“You are an alpha, my son.”_

_Those were the last words Jongin’s father had ever spoken to him. And that night Jongin went through a transformation that he had only heard about in passing. Without any acknowledgment to him, his brothers took their father into the cabin where they had managed to keep their mother. Once again left on his own, Jongin made his way back to the small cavern where he felt like he was on the brink of death._

_He passed out long before his transformation ended and the last thing he remembered were two blurs of white in his field of vision. His last thought was angels did exist._

“Hello, earth to Jongin.” 

Jongin hadn’t realized that he chose that moment to reminisce on the past. He told Baekhyun that it would pass but obviously he needed to be reminded of his interesting life. 

“Sorry, sorry. Let’s go before we’re late.”

Baekhyun looked like he wanted to say more but thought against it. However, Jongin knew this wasn’t the end and sooner rather than later it would be brought up again. Letting it go for now they silently stepped through the stone archway and walked down the hallway towards the Main Hall. There were kids rushing inside behind them hoping to grab a seat at the long tables next to their friends. 

The three of them slipped to the front of the Main Hall and up to the long staff and faculty table where Jongin’s three brothers were already seated. Taemin was sitting in the middle of the table with his teaching assistants Taeyong and Lucas standing behind him. Jongin always thought there was something off about that trio so he often tried his best to keep his distance. 

Jongin, Baekhyun, and Chanyeol decided to take up residence next to Siwon and Donghae. They were the senior alphas who were in direct contact with the Headmaster, who coincidentally had called this Main Hall meeting to announce his retirement. Or so Jongin had heard through his student’s gossip. Considering the current Headmaster was Baekhyun’s uncle and he hadn’t mentioned anything, Jongin wasn’t going to take much stock in it.

“SILENCE.”

Baekhyun’s uncle came to stand at the podium and commanded the attention of everyone in the room. The voice of a powerful alpha tended to do that to anybody. Jongin felt bad for the omegas and betas because even his alpha was affected. The chill that shot down his spine was far from a pleasant one.

“Good morning everyone. My apologies for calling for this early morning gathering but it is important that you hear it from me first.” Jongin looked over at Baekhyun to see if he knew anything about what was happening. The other just shrugged in response. “....and before the semester continues I would like to announce I will be stepping down as headmaster.” 

There was silence in the Main Hall before it became a collective gasp and then all out booing. It was an expected response because Headmaster Byun had been a staple for the past thirty years at least. He was kind to everybody and extremely protective of the school. Nothing happened on these grounds without his express approval. Parents both human and wolf alike felt safe sending their children there under his reign as headmaster. It was going to be interesting to see how the new headmaster handled the position. 

“In my stead I have appointed someone who has long been exiled from our community. It has been a shame what resulted in their exile considering where we are now as a society. We extended our hand to this father and son, and they have accepted it. With that said I introduce to you Headmaster Oh and his son Sehun.”

Jongin’s head nearly snapped off his shoulders in surprise as the doors to the Main Hall opened and in walked two males who looked eerily alike. Whom he suspected was the father was slightly taller, a bit more muscular, and had an air about him that screamed alpha. The son on the other hand was just as striking. His long legs carried him the length of the hall with a smoothness that Jongin had never seen before. He was poised. Calm. Striking. Wasn’t as big as the father but big enough. If Jongin had to guess the son was probably just as tall as him. He was beautiful.

The entire hall was in shock. A lot knew the varied and hushed history of the Oh family but they never expected to hear that name spoken outwardly within their community ever again. Now they were faced with the fact that the Oh family lineage had continued and now they were face-to-face with them. Things were about to change.

Jongin watched as the two males made their way up to the podium and embraced Headmaster Byun. He was trying hard not to stare but the son, Sehun, must have felt eyes on him because he turned his head slowly and met Jongin’s. It was unnerving that Jongin couldn’t read the other man. 

Headmaster Byun stepped to the side of the podium and allowed now Headmaster Oh to speak. Everyone waited to hear what he was about to say. While everyone was watching him, Jongin's eyes remained on Sehun. There was just something about him that kept pulling Jongin in. That could either lead to something good or something bad. 

Jongin had to tread lightly, especially because he knew virtually nothing about the family. His father always refused to speak about it. The Oh family story was like a well-kept secret that everyone knew about but didn’t at the same time. You just knew never to speak that name out loud. 

“First, I would like to thank Headmaster Byun for reaching out to me over a year ago.” There was a collective gasp. That meant the Oh’s had been back in the community for quite some time and they were none the wiser. “I understand that I cannot begin to replace all of the hardwork and dedication that has been put not only into this school but this community. It is wonderful to see what has become of this society in my family’s absence. I hope that you can all welcome my son and I as we continue on here. I will have an open door policy so please do not hesitate to come speak with me at any time. Thank you.”

Headmaster Byun nodded and came back to stand at the podium, “Now that we have informed you all of what will be changing, I will still be around for the next coming weeks to make sure that this change is a smooth one. Now let’s get on with classes. Everyone dismissed.”

Jongin got up from his chair and followed closely behind both Baekhyun and Chanyeol. When he turned around at the last second, not one but two sets of eyes were on him. Although the Oh’s faces were stoic their eyes held a long and storied history that would eventually unravel.

“Looks like you’ve finally got someone who won’t pretend to actually like you.”

Jongin turned around at the patronizing voice that came from behind him. Taemin came walking down the hallway with Taeyong and Lucas short on his heels. Those three were never far away from each other.

“Taemin what are you talking about?” Jongin asked confusedly when Taemin stopped right in front of him. Lucas and Taeyong were sneering at him from behind Taemin. Jongin tried his best not to show his annoyance at the trio.

“Ha, as usual you never know anything about your family legacy,” Taemin retorted snarkily.

“Well why don’t you enlighten me since you always seem to have all the answers.”

“Wouldn’t you like to know?! So, it all started…” Taemin wasn’t able to even remotely start telling him anything when Junmyeon walked up and said, “Taemin, stop. Why don’t you just walk away?”

Taemin clearly wanted to spill more but instead he turned around and left. Jongin wondered why it seemed like everybody knew about the Kim family legacy except himself. But that should’ve been expected considering how he grew up. Even being the only alpha in this generation he still never meant much where his own family was concerned. 

“Don’t worry about what he’s talking about,” Junmyeon attempted to reassure Jongin but ultimately Jongin had an uneasy feeling building in his stomach. His family was hiding something from him and had been for years. 

“Whatever. I’ve got class in thirty minutes.”

Without bothering to say goodbye to Junmyeon nor anybody else who had gathered in the hallway he headed towards the dungeons where the dance studios and his office were. If they weren’t going to tell him he was going to find out on his own. He always did. Though what bothered him the most was that this family secret seemed to be centered around the arrival of the Oh’s. 

Jongin made it to the dance studio in record time. The time that it would take him to set everything up for that day’s lesson, also gave him time to clear his head. He was once again worrying about things that were out of his control. If he wanted to teach a decent lesson for the day he couldn’t be caught up in what Taemin was talking about or what he may or may not have been implying. He would have time later to think about all of that stuff.

“Alpha Kim, Alpha Kim!! The new people are pretty.”

Jongin turned around from where he was getting the music ready and saw his students come rushing into the studio. Leila, the one who yelled his name came and tugged at his hand. “Did you see all the pretty new people?” she asked excitedly.

“I did see them,” he responded with a soft smile on his face.

“I want to be as pretty as they are when I grow up.”

Jongin laughed as he ruffled her long brown hair and shooed her off to where her friends were stretching in the back of the classroom. He could agree that the Oh’s certainly were pretty. Jongin had to wonder if their wolves were just as striking. They had to be. Every heir from the Elite Four had heart shatteringly beautiful wolves.

Gathering the students around the center of the room, Jongin explained what they would be learning for the week and the small assignments he would be expecting from them throughout that day’s lesson. They may have been young but they were the creme de la creme. You had to be in order to attend the school so he had all the faith in the world that they would be able to succeed.

About halfway through the lesson there was a knock on the studio door. “Umm...Alpha Kim the pretty people from earlier are at the door.” Jongin looked over to where Leila was pointing at the studio door. Walking over he stepped outside to greet the new Headmaster.

“How may I help you sir?” Jongin asked when the door was shut behind him.

“It’s a pleasure to finally meet you in person, Jongin.”

Jongin was immediately taken aback by the fact that Headmaster Oh knew his name when they never interacted a day in his life. But then again it was now his job to know everything about everyone. But still it alarmed him. And his son’s eyes just watching him didn’t help that feeling either.

“To you as well, but I have a class to finish. Is there anything that I can help you with?”

“Ah, no no. Just keeping an eye out on all my new students and faculty. Carry on. I’ll be around if you need anything. And I mean anything.”

With that, Headmaster Oh and his son walked off. Jongin stood in the hallway for a few minutes after their departure for two reasons. One being, why did it seem like the Headmaster was trying to imply he may need him for more than something school related. And two, why Sehun never seemed to speak. To anyone. He just seemed to watch and listen but it also felt like he had a lot to say but was just waiting for the right moment.

Jongin returned to the studio with a goal to worry about these things later but after the conversation with the Headmaster, he struggled to get through the next six classes he had for the day. By the time he would be heading back to his apartment later that evening his mind was to be muddled with information that he couldn’t decipher.

With his laptop in hand Jongin made sure that his last few students made it out of the studio before locking up behind himself and heading over to the faculty apartment building. The sun was almost fully set and the air was a bit chilly for his own likings so he rushed as fast as he could across campus. There were a few kids out and about but he figured they would be trailing into their dorm buildings soon enough.

As much as he wanted to just sleep the rest of the evening away, Jongin had to start grading dance videos that had to be done by the end of the week. He had quite a few to get through and it was best to start as soon as possible. However, sometimes his goals for any given day could get ruined in one swift moment.

When Jongin reached his apartment building, he nodded to the doorman as he stepped into the elevator that would take him up to his floor. As soon as he stepped off and into the hallway it reeked of pheromones and sex. That could mean only one thing and Jongin wanted to punch a wall. His neighbor really did not care a single iota about discretion. That also meant Jongin probably wouldn’t be getting any grading done. 

The air smelled heavily of omega and something light, like vanilla. It wasn’t a strong smell but one that he’d smelled occasionally over the past year or so. Not giving his neighbor the chance to terrorize him with sex sounds, Jongin placed his laptop on his kitchen table and quickly rushed to put on a sweatsuit before he left his apartment again. He was going to sleep in the woods. That was the only way he was going to get any shut eye. 

Jongin’s special cave was deep in the woods a few miles away from the school grounds. His family cottage was also still standing and he knew his brothers had decided to live there with their mom to keep her company. He rarely ever stopped by because he never felt welcomed. They often tried to include him after their father’s death but it just never felt right. They weren’t there when he needed them the most so he couldn’t force it now. Essentially he was the lone wolf his father always said he would be. An alpha without a pack or a home. 

When he reached the cavern he surveyed his surroundings before stepping inside and stripping out of his clothes. It had been a few weeks since he last let his wolf out and since he needed some adequate rest he could kill two birds with one stone. 

Stepping out of the cave he took a deep inhale before letting the transformation take over him. His limbs shifted and contorted until his two feet became four legs and his body was soon covered in thick and long black fur. It took a few minutes for his eyes to adjust but then everything around him was soon heightened. Jongin could hear every branch break in the distance, the leaves rustling across the ground, the steady waves of the stream, and the animals rustling through the bushes. This was his sanctuary.

Jongin set his head softly down on his paws and just eyed the forest in front of him. It held many memories for him both good and bad. Mostly bad but memories nonetheless. This was the same forest where he learned how to walk on his own. Where he caught his first squirrel. The stream a few miles away held his first baths and first drinks. The same forest where the rabbits became his friends.

But this forest was also where his father chased him. Thinking if he put fear into Jongin that he could turn him into an alpha. This was the same forest where his father wanted his mother to abandon him when he was just a small pup. It was also the same forest where his father died. Attacked by two wolves that apparently nobody ever saw again or ever figured out the reason behind the attack. It was the same night Jongin changed forever both literally and figuratively.

Despite how harmful the forest had been to Jongin he couldn’t imagine calling another place home. He knew that he could safely lay his head there to rest and know he would wake up to the sun shining on his face the next morning. Jongin would keep coming back no matter how displaced he would feel amongst his peers.

Allowing the rustle of the leaves and breeze from the wind to lull him to sleep, Jongin fell into the last bit of peaceful sleep that he would get for a long while. His world would soon change again. Would more be the merrier? Only time would tell.

It had been a few weeks since the announcement of the new headmaster. Baekhyun’s uncle kept his word and made sure the transition was a smooth one. Though it wasn’t really needed because the students took to Headmaster Oh quite quickly. Jongin suspected the beauty that the alpha radiated helped with that. Even Jongin sometimes found himself enamored. 

“Jongin! Are you coming to the Inception Ball tonight?” Baekhyun asked when he saw Jongin was walking across the courtyard. Instead of wanting to yell back he waited for Baekhyun to catch up to him.

“So? You comin’?” 

“Normally I’d say yes but it’s been a long week and I’d just like to relax.”

“Sehun is gonna be there?” Baekhyun looked over at Jongin with teasing eyes. “So what?” Jongin had noticed that Sehun was quickly accepted amongst most of the faculty. Many were smitten with him and it was clear as day that he enjoyed the attention. 

However, Jongin never found himself within the same space as Sehun for long. Anytime their paths crossed Sehun either looked at him with a sense of yearning or stoic determination. There was no inbetween and Jongin oftentimes felt lost. Many times he got a feeling that their lives were tethered to each other and the universe was just waiting for one of them to make the move. 

“Why do you have such reservations about Sehun?” Baekhyun asked. It wasn’t an accusatory question but more like he genuinely wanted to know. Jongin knew Baekhyun was just trying to help but he didn’t think this was something the other could help him with. 

“It’s nothing. I’ll think about coming by later.”

Normally, Jongin would be the first to be at the Inception Ball. As the resident dance teacher he never missed a chance to dance and the students enjoyed seeing him. It was always a good time for the students and faculty. The one time of year where everyone could get dressed in their finest and not only just enjoy each other’s company but also celebrate another year that the school still stood in all its glory.

After a few more minutes of trying to get Jongin to come to the Inception Ball, Baekhyun gave up and they headed in opposite directions. Jongin went to his apartment and Baekhyun most likely went in search of Chanyeol. Those two were never separated from each other for long. 

Continuing on through the brisk evening air Jongin made it to his apartment building as a few of the other teachers were coming out. The amount of diamonds dripping from the women were almost blinding and the men looked not only dashing but intimidating as well. The students would be in for a show. Jongin had to laugh because he could distinctly remember how people tended to gawk at him when he showed up to the Inception Ball year after year. He knew Sehun would be a sight to behold when he inevitably showed up. A pity Jongin would miss it. 

Jongin let them all step outside before he went in and headed up to his apartment. He bid them a good evening and went upstairs. On the way up a few people came and went off of the elevator. Presumably meeting up with others in the building so they could all leave together. After the many back and forths he made it to his floor and nearly fell against the wall. The hallway reeked once again of pheromones and sex. This time it was overwhelming every sense that Jongin had.

The closer he got to his apartment the stronger the scent got. It smelled of baby milk, vanilla, and a small hint of jasmine. Jongin shook his head in confusion because he had smelled this scent more and more over the past few weeks. But not this strong and certainly not next door to his damn apartment. That could only mean one thing. 

Jongin had to get out of the building. He was not about to deal with an omega in heat. Unmated alphas were always affected whenever an unmated omega was in heat. But why was an omega on the floor where only alphas could reside? Jongin didn’t have time to dwell on that. 

He stumbled and struggled his way down to his apartment door with ringing ears and sweat dripping down his face. Just as he went to unlock the front door he heard his name. Jongin thought he was simply growing delirious from the scent but then he heard his name again. This time a little louder. And he knew who the voice belonged to. This was really bad.

Jongin’s strength to stay upright was wavering. Nearly falling face first into his apartment he was able to put his belongings on the counter before everything went dark in front of him. His wolf was now fighting for domination. But he couldn’t transition in his apartment or he would destroy everything. However, he knew damn well he wouldn’t make the trip on the elevator and out the front door. 

He was running out of time. His eyes were starting to turn a bright red and the buds of his nails were now turning into claws. It was only a matter of time before he was consumed by his wolf. The scent was driving him insane. It felt like it was seeping through the walls and straight into Jongin’s veins. This was something he’d never felt before. It wasn’t the first time he’s accidentally encountered an omega in heat but he’s never been this affected by it. 

The moans were getting louder and so was the chanting of his name. Jongin knew he could just make his way over to Sehun’s apartment and give him the one thing he was currently begging for. But if he did that there was no going back. Deep down he knew that was a cliff that would send their lives into an intertwined tailspin. No. He had to get out. 

Making one last split decision, Jongin rushed out of his apartment and ran towards the hallways open window. He flew right through the opening and in midair he changed fully into his wolf form and ran towards the forest. The sounds of the Inception Ball were in full swing as he rushed past the castle and the headmasters hut. Jongin continued deeper into the woods. He picked up speed as he passed his family’s cottage and his special cavern. He had to keep going. It wasn’t far enough. Nowhere was far enough.

Jongin kept going until his legs started to give out. When he came to a stop the castle was no longer in sight. Sniffing the air he made sure he hadn’t ran himself straight into enemy territory. He was still too disoriented to have to fight off another wolf. Now that he’d assessed that he wasn’t at risk for being in danger he found a spot to rest and think about the predicament he’d just encountered and its implications.

First, Jongin wanted to understand why he was just now finding out that not only was his neighbor Sehun but he was also an omega. How had he managed to get housed on a floor full of alphas? Was Sehun’s entire purpose to get close to him? What did he think Jongin could do for him? And for heaven’s sake who were all those people he’d been fucking for the past year if he wanted Jongin all along? If that was the case all he had to do was knock and Jongin was about ninety percent sure he’d of obliged him. But then again Jongin could have done the same.

Madness. Absolute madness and Jongin didn’t know the first place to look to start fixing this.

“You know I’m not too fond of you leaving my son in his heat.”

Jongin was so lost in his own thoughts that he hadn’t heard anyone coming his way. When Sehun’s father stood in front of him he was so startled that he accidentally knocked his snout against the tree that he decided to take up residence next to.

The man looked even more intimidating under the light of the moon than when he did during the daytime. Even though the other wasn’t in his wolf form Jongin could feel the strength that the man’s wolf exuded. Being from one of the Elite Four’s lineages meant that he was even more powerful than the rest. Jongin had no other choice than to listen to what the other man had to say. So he sat still and waited for the man to continue.

“Sehun has told me much about you. You have grown up well Jongin. You are everything I knew you would be for my son. However, your stubbornness has not allowed for the prophecy to finish its course.”

The prophecy? Now Jongin was beyond confused. No one ever told him about a prophecy but then again when had anyone ever told him anything? He’d spent almost thirty years of his life trying to figure out his existence on his own. It should be no surprise to him that there was still a lot he didn’t know. 

“I’m going to assume that you don’t know about the prophecy. I at least figured Sehun would tell you but he also tells me that you pretty much run in the opposite direction whenever he’s around,” Sehun’s father snickered at that. “Your forefathers would be disappointed.”

Jongin still wasn’t getting the answer that he needed. WHAT PROPHECY? And why would the forefathers be disappointed like they weren’t the ones behind the exile of the Oh family. What did Sehun and Jongin have to do with that? This was ridiculous and he was getting tired of everyone talking in circles around him. At this point if they weren’t going to outright say what they meant then they were better off saying nothing to him at all. 

“Go back to the apart…” Jongin cut off Sehun’s father with a strong howl before he could even finish that sentence. He was not going back to that apartment for anything! Absolutely not. He didn’t care if that meant Sehun and his father would be disappointed in him. Jongin simply was not ready to deal with the complications that would come with him going back.

Sehun’s father looked at his defiance incredulously and said, “You have to go back. You’re the only one that can help him. I know that you feel that pull towards him. I know you were wondering why you were affected so deeply. Sehun holds all the answers. Well most of them anyway.”

Jongin was left on his own without further discussion. It was clear that he had a decision to make and the more that he mulled over that fact the more his thoughts started ringing in his ears. Too much was riding on this decision. What if he made the wrong choice? He didn’t want to bring more disappointment to his family name. But he also didn’t want to take on something that he wasn’t ready for. There was no one here to help him make the right decision. 

In the end he realized there was no right way about this. Whatever he decided would come with its own consequences and he would eventually have to face them. Whether he had help or not didn’t matter because ultimately this was his life and no one could choose for him what to do with it. 

Since Jongin had made a rash decision to change into his wolf form he had to make his way into his apartment naked without being seen. Luckily, there was a back entrance to his apartment building and he could slip in undetected. Unfortunately, that meant he had to climb six flights of stairs. That would prove daunting the closer he got to his floor because Sehun’s scent was now even stronger than when Jongin left a few hours ago. 

Knowing he couldn’t show up to Sehun’s front door without any clothes on even though it would soon become moot, Jongin slipped into his apartment first for a pair of sweatpants before making his way next door. The moment he knocked on the door he knew that his life was about to change forever. This was the decision and path he chose. There would be no going back.

“The door is unlocked,” Jongin barely heard Sehun as his voice was strained and rough but regardless he made his way into the apartment. 

Sehun’s apartment layout mirrored much of Jongin’s own but the major difference was the furniture and appliances. While Jongin’s was more open space and sleek, Sehun’s was more homey and calming. Jongin immediately felt safe and like he belonged. But then he remembered how many people had come and gone throughout this apartment. It instantly made his blood boil and the urge to mark every inch of the room became overwhelming. But did he even have the right to do so? He suddenly felt like he did.

Jongin followed the scent throughout the apartment until he rounded a corner and stepped into a bedroom just a little larger than his own. And in the middle of the bed sprawled out and sweating was Sehun. His mouth started to water at the sight. So this was what he’d been ignoring all these weeks.

“It’s about damn time.”

He was a bit taken aback by that statement. Sehun really put all his eggs in the basket and bet on Jongin really coming. He had to admire the confidence. Confidence even Jongin didn’t have in himself because had his father not come to talk to him he was almost certain he would’ve left Sehun to his own devices. Literally. 

“Are you okay?” Jongin had no clue what to do besides ask something so simple. He knew Sehun wasn’t okay but he had to at least say something.

“A little bit. Your scent is calming me down for now.”

That shocked him because for Jongin, Sehun’s scent was driving him and his wolf insane. His wolf was banging around in his head nearly frothing at the mouth about _mine_ and Jongin was struggling to keep his composure. 

“Is there anything I can do for you?” Sehun just looked over at him like he’d grown a second head. Okay, maybe that was a stupid question to ask but Jongin couldn’t very well just ravish the man at any time he pleased. Despite the fact that was the very reason he was there in the first place. 

“That was a stupid question. Forget I asked.”

“You can sit down. I don’t bite. Well unless you want me to.”

Jongin spluttered at the suggestive tone Sehun was using and awkwardly made his way over to the grey and black large papasan chair that was directly across from the foot of Sehun’s bed. Being able to sit down took some of the pressure off Jongin and made the situation just a little less awkward.

“How’d you know I’d come?” 

That was the million dollar question. Before this moment they’d barely been in the same room long enough to exchange pleasantries beyond hello and goodbye. As hard as Baekhyun had tried to get Jongin to stay whenever Sehun was around he always ended up leaving. So, how did Sehun bank on Jongin coming when he needed him the most? There was more to this and Jongin was missing it.

“I didn’t. I just hoped.”

“But your father…”

“Yeah, I called him the moment I felt my heat coming on. After that it was on him to find you. He can be persuasive when he wants to be.”

Persuasive wasn’t the word Jongin would use. More like aloof. He never really told Jongin anything but just enough for him to want to get the answers on his own. Maybe persuasive was the right word then because he was here now. Seeking those answers.

“Why me? There are so many unmated alphas out here. What makes me so special? So different?”

“You really don’t know do you?”

Jongin looked up at Sehun and the other almost looked sad and disappointed. It was now blatantly obvious that Jongin has been in the dark about something for years. Probably since he was born. Most likely something that dates all the way back to their forefathers. 

“I don’t. I don’t know anything. No one has or will tell me. Please help me understand.”

“Will you sit by me?”

He smirked to himself and walked over to Sehun’s side of the bed. Jongin reached down and pulled the covers back so he could scoot into the bed. Sehun’s scent was getting stronger again and Jongin’s restraint was crumbling by the second but still he held himself together. 

Jongin was rigid and stiff as Sehun’s naked body curled up next to him. Sehun laid his head on Jongin’s peck and nuzzled deeply into his neck. “Mmmh, you smell good.” Jongin let Sehun keep nuzzling and sniffing for a while before the other got too distracted and didn’t tell Jongin what he desperately needed and wanted to know. 

“Sehun wait. Tell me.”

“Fuck me first.”

Sehun’s straightforwardness once again took Jongin by surprise. But before he had any time to think twice Sehun straddled Jongin’s hips and the covers fell completely off of his body. Revealed to him was milky white skin, toned arms and abs, and a plump ass that was lightly grinding against his rapidly hardening cock. 

“Come on, let your alpha side loose.” Sehun grinded down harder on Jongin and that sent the last of his composure out of the window.

Jongin flipped Sehun on his back and pinned his arms above his head. Sehun nearly preened at the strength that Jongin was displaying and went to nip at any part of his exposed chest that he could reach until Jongin pulled back. 

“No. You’re mine now.” In more ways than one that was for sure. By the time this was all said and done there would be no turning back for either of them. They had officially fallen off their cliff of destiny.

With one hand still holding Sehun’s over his head, Jongin reached between their bodies and fingered slowly around Sehun’s loose hole. It was dripping in slick and it made Jongin groan before he could stop himself. Once the slick had thoroughly drenched his fingers, Jongin brought it up to his mouth and sucked it off one finger at a time.

“You taste as good as you look.”

That made Sehun blush profusely and Jongin just raised an eyebrow back at him. He caught on fast that Sehun liked compliments even if they were obscene ones. Jongin would keep that in mind. His skin was a pretty pink when he blushed and Jongin wanted to see more of that.

Jongin let Sehun’s hands go and allowed the other to wrap them around his neck as Jongin reached back between their bodies and started teasing at Sehun’s hole again. Just as one of his fingers slipped in, his canines dropped as he teased around Sehun’s nipples. It brought out strained and hitched breaths from Sehun. 

Not knowing where to put his hands, Sehun grabbed onto Jongin’s hair and pulled. He was so startled and turned on he accidentally shoved a second finger into Sehun’s hole without warning. The feeling brought strong moans out of the both of them. Jongin waited for Sehun to adjust to the feeling of two fingers before he started moving. When he looked up Sehun’s irises were turning into a pale tint of yellow and the scent of jasmine that he smelled earlier was pushing past every other scent. It was intoxicating. 

“Please just get inside me.”

Sehun was growing impatient and Jongin didn’t think his wolf could last much longer. He was now screaming in his head the words _mark_ and _mine_. It was almost so loud that Jongin couldn’t even pull his sweatpants off without shaking hands. Eventually he got them off and Sehun raked his eyes over Jongin’s now fully exposed body.

Pulling his fingers out of Sehun’s hole again, Jongin brought them up to Sehun’s mouth and urged the other to lick all his slick off of Jongin’s fingers. “Go ahead. See how you taste.” Jongin watched as Sehun’s pink tongue pushed past his small but puffy lips and licked at Jongin’s fingertips before bringing them all into his mouth.

Jongin’s cock twitched at the feeling but he didn’t move. Didn’t breathe. Not until Sehun licked all the remnants off his fingers. With one last swirl of his tongue Sehun pulled Jongin’s fingers out of his mouth with a pop and a kiss.

“I want more of that later.”

“It’d be my genuine pleasure.” Jongin punctuated his statement with a slide into Sehun’s wet hole. The push was a tight one but Sehun took it well. 

Jongin let Sehun adjust to his cock as it reached its full hardness. With one look he knew when Sehun was ready and he moved slowly at first. Jongin was in heaven. This was the best feeling he’d ever had in his life. It felt like he was cocooned in pleasure and his nerve endings were on fire. 

When Sehun arched under him and bit into his bicep Jongin moaned so loud that the bed shook under him. And in response he bit right under Sehun’s collarbone. It wasn’t _the mark_ but it was damn near close enough. Jongin understood the implications of giving that mark but that didn’t deter him from the task at hand. 

Jongin took one of Sehun’s legs and pushed it up towards his chest. The slick made the slide of his cock smoother as he continued to pound into Sehun’s hole. Their pheromones were mixing together and Jongin could tell that Sehun was becoming affected because he started erratically matching Jongin’s thrusts.

“Harder...fuck…” 

Sehun brought Jongin’s face down to him and smashed their mouths together. Jongin noted that his lips were softer than he ever could have imagined. Sehun’s own canines nipped at Jongin’s bottom lip and drew a little blood but he didn’t stop. Jongin appreciated the initiative as Sehun pushed his tongue into his mouth. 

With their lips still attached Jongin pounded harder and faster until without any warning he exploded into Sehun’s hole. He couldn’t hold himself back and neither could Sehun as he came all over Jongin’s chest and abdomen. 

However, it didn’t stop there. Sehun was becoming hard again and fast. After one hard suck on Sehun’s tongue Jongin detached and snaked his way down Sehun’s flushed body. His nipples were perky and hard so Jongin swirled one into his mouth while he tweaked the other with his fingers.

It was a feeling Jongin soon learned that Sehun liked because his breath quickly started coming out in puffs and every soft touch brought out a staggered moan. Jongin dragged his teeth down Sehun’s chest and across his abs before he swirled his tongue in Sehun’s belly button. 

Then he came face-to-face with Sehun’s throbbing cock. Without losing contact with Sehun’s eyes, Jongin licked up the thick vein on the underside of Sehun’s cock. Sehun twitched and his mouth dropped open. Jongin had planned to tease Sehun before pulling Sehun’s cock into his mouth but then he thought of something better.

Foregoing the cock for now, Jongin scooted backwards a little more and pushed Sehun’s legs a bit farther apart before he bit into the inner part of his thigh. Sehun slammed his thighs together around Jongin’s head before apologetically pulling them back apart. 

“Sorry,” Sehun said softly.

Jongin accepted the apology by kissing the other inner thigh before leaving another bite mark. This time Sehun was able to keep his composure. The slight twitch was what gave away that Sehun was still affected.

Jongin lapped at the slick and cum that was dripping from Sehun’s hole before making his way back up to Sehun’s cock. He nudged at the cockhead before sliding it past his lips. Sehun was not small by any means and it was a tight fit but Jongin managed to get the whole thing into his mouth without gagging.

Sehun tried not to buck up into his mouth but it was reflexive after a hard suck and swipe of Jongin’s tongue across the tip. While Sehun was trying not to thrash around, Jongin took that distraction and slipped his fingers into his hole. The response Jongin got was exactly what he was seeking. He smirked around Sehun’s cock as he searched for the other’s sweet spot.

The stimulation was becoming too much for Sehun as he bit down on his tongue and grabbed onto Jongin’s hair. Urging Jongin to move faster he tightened his grip on his hair, planted his feet on the bed and started thrusting into Jongin’s mouth. Not stopping his ministrations in Sehun’s hole, Jongin kept sucking until Sehun came hard down his throat. He swallowed every last drop.

Coming off of Sehun’s cock with a pop, Jongin let him catch his breath. His milky white skin was now covered in bite marks and was reddening rapidly. Jongin didn’t think the other could possibly get prettier but he was currently being proven very wrong. 

“Can I return the favor?”

Jongin was so focused on pleasing Sehun that he hadn’t noticed that he had gotten hard again. “You don’t have to ask. I’m yours for the taking.” Jongin switched their positions so he was sitting at the headboard. Yanking Sehun onto his chest, Jongin pulled him back so he could suck on Sehun’s hole while the other sucked on his cock.

While Sehun stroked Jongin, he kneaded the large mounds in his face. Jongin was amazed by how they jiggled in his palms that he nearly forgot why he put them in this position. Before Sehun could catch on to Jongin’s distractions he spread both cheeks apart and dove right in.

Sehun’s mouth was warm around Jongin’s cock. He could feel the expertise after the first slide and hearing Sehun come off with a hard pop before licking around the slit and slinking back down. Just as Jongin was about to push past the ring of tight muscles again Sehun pulled particularly hard on his cock and he froze as his eyes rolled into the back of his head. His claws dug into Sehun’s thighs as he tried not to lose all his inhibitions.

“Sehun.” It was a stark warning. 

A warning that Sehun completely chose to ignore. He kept going and Jongin had no other choice but to sit there and take it. There was no way he could finish attending Sehun because he was way past blissed out. And anyway Sehun managed to adjust his body so he could reach down and jerk himself off while bringing Jongin to completion. 

Jongin tried to push Sehun’s mouth off but the other held on like his life depended on it and let Jongin come in his mouth and down his throat. When he had drained Jongin of every last drop then he came off.

“I can now say that you taste as good as you look.” Well that was certainly one way to throw Jongin’s words back at him. 

They went on like that for nearly three more days. In places and positions that Jongin didn’t think was imaginable. After their last round on the third night Jongin thought to himself that he didn’t want to have sex ever again. That thought immediately left as soon as it entered the moment he saw Sehun curled up against his side softly snoring after Jongin had cleaned them both up.

It was now the morning after and something more than their scents hung in the air. The questions that Jongin had when he first came there three days ago had to be answered. There would be no going forward for either of them until that got resolved. Jongin was nervous. Sehun was calm and reserved.

Sehun was leaning against his kitchen counter when Jongin arrived back from his apartment after showering and changing into some fresh clothes. Even after spending three days in and out of Sehun, Jongin was still struck with how beautiful Sehun was. In a pair of tight fitting blue jeans and a loose fitting black long-sleeved sweater, he was still a sight to behold. Plus with the shirt revealing his collarbones there was nothing to be left up to the imagination. Jongin had left his mark and it was blooming loudly as it was one of the first things Jongin noticed. 

“You ready?” Jongin asked.

“Yeah, let’s go.”

While Jongin was gone, Sehun had called and told his father that they were coming over. Apparently, this was something that he couldn’t explain on his own. Sehun had tried but gave up with a huff and said they’d go to his father. So, here they were heading across the school grounds towards the headmaster’s hut. 

There was a silence between them that was both awkward yet comfortable. It was an understanding between them that they could no longer exist apart. However, they still knew virtually nothing about each other. They had to build that relationship now and Jongin didn’t know where to start.

“Well, well, well. Look who we have here.”

Jongin and Sehun were abruptly stopped in their tracks by Taemin and his two goonies. This was the last thing Jongin was in the mood to deal with. Taemin always found a way to be in someone’s business and most recently Sehun’s own. Despite Jongin not often saying much when Sehun was around he was always watching and listening. One thing he learned was that Taemin couldn’t stop making snide remarks. Sehun often brushed them off. However, Jongin was not. 

“What are you doing here?”

“With the way you both smell it’s a wonder more people aren’t out here. You reek of each other.”

Stepping closer, “And what does that have to do with you?” Jongin asked as he waited for Taemin to answer the million dollar question. Who actually cared that they smelled like each other? They were wolves after all and weren’t the only ones who carried their mates' scent. So what had Taemin all bent out of shape? 

“It’s a monumental moment after all. The last surviving alpha of the Kim lineage has found his mate. Too bad it won’t last.” 

Jongin took that as a threat and so did his wolf. He bared his teeth and was prepared to strike all that currently stood in his way. Unfortunately, before he could make a move Sehun grabbed his arm and pulled him close. 

“Not here. Not now. His time is coming.” Sehun whispered and against his better judgment Jongin let him drag them the rest of the way to the headmaster’s hut.

“Wait. Why wouldn’t you…”

“You’ll understand in a few minutes,” Sehun cut him off and banged on the front door. His father opened the door immediately and Jongin had to take a step back. Sehun looked so much like his father it was chilling. If it weren’t for his goatee and shoulder length black hair many would probably think they were twins. 

“I was wondering when you two would surface.”

Jongin caught the blush on Sehun’s cheeks and the fact that his father eyed the bite mark on his neck. They both stepped through the door without saying a word but there wasn’t much to say. Sehun’s father already knew and they couldn’t change the past. All they could do was concentrate on the future.

“Father.”

“Sehun.”

Jongin stood to the side to let Sehun’s father shut the door. After all the years that he’d been at this school both as a student and teacher he had never been in the headmaster’s hut. He never would have guessed him mating would be the reason why he finally did. 

“Please have a seat. Would you like something to drink?”

Both of them said no as they sat down next to each other on the couch. Sehun’s father took up residence in the wooden chair directly across from them. Jongin tried not to look directly at the other but he couldn’t help himself. He was so drawn into him. This was the man that held the key to all his life’s unanswered questions and secrets.

“So, how much has Sehun told you?”

“Not much. Something about a prophecy and intertwined lives. I don’t know.” Jongin responded shyly. He was almost embarrassed to admit how much about his life that he didn’t know. Well that was all about to change.

“Tell me what you do know. What have you been taught?”

Jongin thought back to what little his father had ever mentioned. He also thought of the whisperings about the origins of their community. Over the years the origin story had changed and been diluted. Some said the Oh’s were exiled because they wanted to open up their society to humans. Others said it was because Head Alpha Oh fell in love with Head Alpha Kim. Some said that the Oh’s weren’t really pureblood wolves. Jongin didn’t know what to believe. And what did the exile of the Oh’s have to do with him and his family?

“The one I’ve heard the most was the Oh’s got exiled because they wanted to open us up to humans. There was some disagreement and they decided that it was best for them to leave? I don’t really know because we were taught to never speak the Oh name.”

Sehun and his father shared a look of despair and disappointment. It must mean that whatever he had heard over the years about them must be the farthest thing from the truth. What in the hell had really happened to them?

“That’s such a shame and not true at all. Not even remotely.”

Jongin looked over at Sehun in shock. The other just raised his eyebrows and shrugged. He was obviously taught the real version of their lineage. This community had swept them under the rug and made their entire society believe that they were so bad that they should never be spoken about. 

“What’s the real truth then and what does it have to do with me? With us?” Jongin asked

And so it begins….

_Over a thousand years ago Loneridge was started by four best friends; Kim Ki-ha, Oh Sang-hyun, Byun Byung-woo, and Park Chang-hoon. Pureblood ran through their veins. They were the strongest. The fastest. The smartest. The biggest. The most powerful wolves to be born._

_They decided to create a society where the most elite wolves could thrive. So that the purest of bloods could continue on through the generations. That idea worked for hundreds of years. Wolves migrated and set up residence to build their community. However, with the growth of the Loneridge Society another story was also blossoming. Between Kim Ki-ha and Oh Sang-hyun._

_Unbeknownst to them at the time they were even stronger than the rest. According to a teller within the community it was said that two alphas from the Elite Four would have a deep connection that would tie their lineages together forever. That in the year of nineteen thousand and ninety four two souls would be born from these bloodlines and they would merge together in their adult lives._

_Not fully understanding the weight of this prophecy nor wanting to risk it being threatened the Elite Four made a decision to send Oh Sang-hyun away. They told everyone that it was due to a disagreement. However, they never stated what that disagreement was. Everybody just assumed it was because human travelers started coming and staying in their community without worry._

_No one ever knew what came of Oh Sang-hyun. Unfortunately, the separation caused a rift in the Kim bloodline. Since they didn’t know they couldn’t be separated from each other the universe cursed the stronger alpha bloodline. The Oh lineage was able to produce both alpha and omegas safely over the centuries. However, the Kim’s could not. Which was why certain generations had no alphas._

_In the year of nineteen thousand ninety four the two souls that would inevitably merge the two bloodlines would be born. But one would not come into his alpha status until the former passed. Another part of the prophecy that the Elite Four did not know or understand. Which is why Kim Jong-in had a rough upbringing because they did not know his father had to die for him to become alpha. They did not find that out until the fateful night._

_Meanwhile the Oh’s were thriving not too far from Loneridge. They had made it their life’s mission to remain connected to Loneridge but to never be seen. Never to be heard. When Oh Seo-jun was blessed with his son Oh Se-hun he would make it his job to look out not only for his son but his other half. Always under the cover of darkness._

_Seo-jun and Se-hun were both there the night that Kim Ji-hwan was killed. Seo-jun knew the implications of that death and he wished that it wasn’t happening so soon but there was nothing that he could do. Especially not from Lee Tae-min and his power hungry father In-sik._

_There was a sense of pride that blossomed in Seo-jun’s chest when he watched Jong-in in defense of his father deliver the death blow to Lee In-sik just as Sehun dragged Tae-min by the neck deep into the woods. That would be the first time their paths crossed but it wouldn’t be the last. Not by a long shot._

_Seo-jun and Se-hun both stayed with Jong-in throughout his transition but the pain Se-hun felt when he had to leave him was palpable. He howled with such pain that night that there was nothing Seo-jun could do to comfort him. All he could do was remind him that they would meet each other again._

_For the next following years Seo-jun watched from the shadows as Jong-in tried his best to navigate this new world of alpha status. He stumbled and struggled each and every day. Having no one to turn to. No one to ask for help or answer his questions. Seo-jun was happy when Jong-in became friends with Baek-hyun and Chan-yeol. The forefathers would be satisfied in knowing that their lineage lived on through the current generation. Sadly, one piece was still missing. One major piece._

_When Baek-hyun’s uncle Headmaster Byun Byung-chul came to Seo-jun far off into the woods one evening asking him and his son to come back to the community he couldn’t pass up the opportunity. That also meant that the rest would be up to Se-hun and Se-hun alone._

And so it continues....

Jongin sat silently and pondered over everything that Sehun’s father or rather Alpha Seojun just shared with him. It was the farthest thing that he could have ever expected. To be born into a destiny way beyond even his wildest imagination. One that he could not stop. But above all of that there was still something on his mind. 

“If I was meant to be your alpha then why all the sex I was forced to endure for over a year? Why not just come to me?”

Sehun looked at him with a shocked look almost like he wasn’t expecting Jongin to ask that kind of question. Of all the things he could have asked maybe that shouldn’t have been at the top but it was for Jongin.

Pulling at his collar and clearing his throat numerous times he finally answered, “I was scared.” Jongin shouldn’t have been shocked by that answer but he was. “What was I supposed to do? Knock on your door and say hey I’m your omega, let’s fuck. No. So, I decided that if I couldn’t have my alpha I would at least be that for someone else. Or close enough.” 

Letting that go for now because he still couldn’t wrap his head around it, Jongin asked the second thing that was heavy on his mind. “I don’t understand this thing with Taemin though. What does the death of my father and me have to do with him?” He looked over at Alpha Seojun for the answer.

“Because his bloodline was one short of being a part of the Elite Four. Like I said before the Kim bloodline has more power than I think you realize.” Getting up from the wooden chair and walking over to sit on the other side of Jongin he continued, “You cannot be challenged. By anybody. This society is yours. And now that you have bonded and mated with Sehun, the Kim and Oh bloodlines have merged like the prophecy said. Which means you now carry all the power of every generation before you and so will your children. Taemin and his father wanted that for themselves.” 

His head was spinning. It was all too much at once. He was now head of an entire society and he wasn’t even thirty yet. How could he run a society when he could barely get himself up early enough in the morning to properly make breakfast without making a mess. He couldn’t be responsible for all these people. It wasn’t possible. There was no way he was cut out for this. This wasn’t a blessed prophecy. No. This was absolutely a curse. 

“Jongin you don’t have to handle this all by yourself.”

He scoffed at Seojun. “I don’t? Who else is going to help me? And if this prophecy is true how am I sure you didn’t just use me to gain power. You were exiled for a reason. How do I know if the reason why is the real reason and your family lineage wasn’t power hungry too?” 

“Jongin you know that’s not true,” Sehun said softly.

“NO! You expect me to believe this story because you get something out of it. Me. My body. My power. And what do I get in return? A damn society that has ridiculed me and left me to my own devices all my life.” 

He didn’t know when he stood up but now Jongin was standing with his hands fisted at the side and his eyes were swirling a dark red. He needed space and time to figure things out. 

And time is exactly what he took.

Jongin kept replaying that day in his mind. The forlorn look on Sehun’s face when he stormed out of Seojun’s hut and ran straight into the woods. He heard Sehun calling after him but he didn’t stop. He didn’t look back. He just kept running and running. Eventually he switched into his wolf form and ran faster and harder. 

Jongin had been running for nearly two, going on three months. The season had changed from a beautiful fall to a freezing winter. The snow crunched under his paws as he sat at the river’s edge that was now frozen over. 

His birthday had come and gone. Spent amongst the white snow that surrounded him. Falling on his nose and coating his black fur. A lot of the other animals went into hibernation. He was alone except for a few chirping birds. 

He had to go back. 

But what would going back entail? People looking to him for answers? Answers he didn’t have. Leadership he didn’t even know if he possessed. Strength he didn’t know if he could give. 

Sehun would also need him. He needed him the moment they mated but instead he accused him of using him and he left. A few weeks into his disappearance he already felt the distance tugging at his heart. And he knew Sehun probably felt the same, maybe even worse. Jongin often heard howls of anguish in the distance and he knew it was Sehun calling for him. He never howled back.

Having been used to figuring things out on his own Jongin thought he could do the same with this situation. But he was wrong. He now had a pillar of people around him that would help him every step of the way. Someone who had looked out for him even in his younger years. Who was there for him when no one else was even when he didn’t know it at the time. 

It was becoming imperative that he went back..

So here he was slowly coming up on the school grounds again. The school was covered in piles of snow. The trees were bare from their leaves but still covered in white. The ground was covered in foot and pawprints alike. It was always Jongin’s favorite time of year because snow made everything feel more magical. Beautiful. Ethereal. It was a backdrop to his midnight black fur. He was always drawn to white since the day he was born. 

“Kim Jongin. Nice of you to grace us with your presence once again.”

Shaking the snow off of his fur he turned his head towards the voice that addressed him. Baekhyun was walking in his direction. He was wearing a black beanie that barely covered his red hair, a black turtleneck accentuated with a silver necklace, a leather jacket with grey fur around the collar, blue jeans and black boots. And he smelled heavily of Chanyeol. Jongin could barely even remember what Sehun smelled like. That saddened him immensely.

Baekhyun looked at him with scrutinizing eyes when he stopped a few feet in front of him. “I know I can’t challenge you but that doesn’t mean I can’t tell you how much of an asshole you are.” Jongin hung his head in shame but that didn’t stop Baekhyun from continuing. “You left him. And when he needed you the most. You left him.”

Without even having to look up Jongin could hear the snarl barely hidden beneath Baekhyun’s words. There was no room to argue with the other because Jongin was indeed in the wrong. All he could do now was try to fix what he’d broken.

“He’s with his father if you want to see him.”

As Baekhyun walked away Jongin actually debated if he should go see Sehun or wait until the morning. It was getting late but then he thought better of it. If he didn’t go he’d just be running away from the inevitable. He had to learn to stand firm and stop running away when things were too tough. There was no better time than then to start.

His large paws crunched across the snow covered ground as he headed in the direction of the headmaster’s hut. The closer he got the more his heart started to pound in his chest. What if they didn’t want to see him? What if he had destroyed any chance of receiving forgiveness? They would have been well within their rights to deny him but that didn’t mean it would hurt any less.

When the hut was within his line of sight he stopped in his tracks. The smoke from the three story hut filtered into the emerging night sky. The lights shone through the windows and Jongin could see Seojun walking around downstairs. It was now or never. He would not recover if he went with never. 

Trepidatiously, he took the last few steps towards the front door. Banging his paw against the door he waited for either of the two occupants inside to answer. After what felt like forever but was barely a few seconds the door was finally opened.

There were no words exchanged. Jongin didn’t move because he didn’t want to assume that he was invited in. So he waited. Finally, Seojun stepped aside and let Jongin in. Carefully so as to not knock anything over he stepped slowly over the threshold and into the hut.

Clearing his throat Seojun softly but firmly said, “I’ll get you some clothes to change into. He’s upstairs when you’re ready.” Jongin huffed in response and sat on the floor waiting. He was a bit confused as to why Seojun didn’t say more. Maybe he wanted Sehun to be the one to kick him out. That would for sure hurt worse.

“Here. The bathroom is down the hall to the left.”

Seojun left the clothes on the edge of the table and left only he knew where. Possibly to give Jongin some privacy as he changed from his wolf form. Since he’d spent months as a wolf, turning back to human was a bit difficult. His muscles were stiff and his two legs struggled to hold him. The walk to the bathroom felt like it took hours.

Stepping into the bathroom the first thing Jongin saw was his reflection in the mirror. He had lost weight. He wasn’t the same man he was a few months ago. His eyes had lost their sparkle. Instead there were dark circles from the lack of sleep. His lips were chapped. His once healthy black hair was now long and somewhat matted. He looked as bad as he felt. It was like looking at a stranger and maybe he was. 

Putting the clothes on the edge of the counter he stepped into the glass enclosed shower. The moment the hot water hit his face he sighed in relief. He ran his hand through his hair and let the water rinse out the dirt and grime. Grabbing the soap that smelled a little like burning wood he washed his body three times. He swore to himself that he wasn’t stalling but getting extra clean. Afterall, it had been awhile since he had a proper shower.

Seeing that there were a few clippers and a shaver in the shower bin, he took them both out and shaved his stubble as well as his hair. It was a bit reckless to shave his hair in the shower but he wanted it off of him. He wanted to return to some sense of normalcy. So, if he could at least get his hair back to what it was, then that was a decent enough place to start. 

“Well this is as good as it’s gonna get,” he said to himself as he turned off the shower and cleaned up all the excess hair before stepping out and drying off.

The clothes were a bit big on him and he suspected that they came from Seojun’s closet and not Sehun’s own. Taking one last look at himself, Jongin walked out of the bathroom. He remembered that Seojun said Sehun was upstairs but he didn’t know where. This place was bigger than he thought. 

“Third floor. Second door on the right.” Jongin turned towards the voice. Seojun was standing at the end of the hallway with a cup in his hand and steam swirling around his face.

“Uhh...uh...thank...thank you.” He didn’t mean to stutter but he was suddenly very nervous.

Following the directions he took the stairs up to the third floor. The higher he climbed the smell that he thought he had forgotten flowed into Jongin’s nostrils. His wolf had woken up too and started whimpering in his head. He wanted to see his other half. Well, they were both getting closer to that moment.

When he reached the door he hesitated. Jongin was once again at a moment in his life that his next decision hinged on Sehun. They were at their metaphorical cliff again. Only this time Jongin may be taking the plunge by himself. 

Knocking on the door Jongin waited for Sehun to answer. He responded immediately but not with the words he was expecting.

“Father. Go away.”

Jongin knocked again. This time a little harder. “I said go away! I’m not hungry.” Without replying Jongin took the knob in his hand and twisted the door. Opening up Sehun’s scent hit him hard this time and he almost lost his footing. He was in heaven once again. Even if the other kicked him out he could say that he experienced heaven for the last time. Heaven would always be where Sehun was. 

“Father! I said I’m not….Jongin?”

Shutting the door behind himself he leaned his back against it and waited for Sehun to go through the motions. Shock. Disbelief. Sadness. Anger. Confusion. Resolution. Then anger and confusion simultaneously.

“What are you doing here?” Sehun asked as he pulled himself up against his headboard. He kept the thick white covers tucked tightly around his body.

Looking down at his feet and scratching the back of his neck Jongin searched for the right words to say. But what were the right words? Were there any besides the fact that he was sorry. That seemed like the best place to start. 

“I’m sorry.” There, now the words were out but why did they feel so shallow and hollow even to his own ears.

Sehun scoffed, “I know we barely know each other and you don’t owe me much but I’m gonna need more than I’m sorry. Help me understand.” There was a plea in Sehun’s voice. He had a point though. Jongin owed him a proper explanation. 

“I was scared and confused.” That wasn’t much of an alpha response. Especially not coming from one who was now the Head Alpha of Loneridge. But it was the best he had. “I’m used to handling things on my own. Never having anyone to turn to. I walk away when things get too tough to handle. I realize now that it’s not just me who had their life turned upside down. So did you. I am deeply sorry for leaving the way that I did.” 

Sehun didn’t respond but Jongin noticed him twiddling with his fingers and the edges of the bed’s comforter. Jongin would stand there no matter how long it took for Sehun to process what he just said. He would no longer be running away. Nothing could make him turn back now. 

“Thank you for that. It hurt seeing you leave. It reminded me of the day I had to leave you in the woods back on the night of your transition. I thought I would never see you again.” Jongin’s heart clenched at Sehun’s words. “But...I....shit. I don’t know how to say this.”

He was confused now. Although he was grateful that Sehun didn’t throw him out, Jongin wasn’t fully understanding why the other looked so trepidatious. Like he was worried that his next words would have Jongin running for the hills again. 

“Is there something wrong?” Jongin’s mind was swimming with thoughts. He was worried that maybe this had all been a lie. Although he had long ago accepted that it wasn’t it still didn’t mean that those thoughts didn’t lurk in the back of his mind.

“It depends on what you define as wrong.” 

Jongin scrunched his face in abject confusion, “Okay so what may or may I not define as wrong?” 

“While you were gone something happened. I’m okay and I’m healthy but I need to be more careful from now on.”

At that information Jongin’s wolf started to growl around in his head. They were now both under the impression that Sehun had been harmed in some way and wanted to deal with the person responsible. 

“Did something happen? Who hurt you?” he asked in a menacing tone. If someone so much as breathed wrong in Sehun’s direction they would be answering to him. So much as harmed a single pretty little hair on his head it would be hell to pay.

Sehun laughed, “Nothing serious. I promise. Though you can stop growling at me now. You’re scaring the little ones.” Jongin noticed that Sehun had moved his hand beneath the comforter and he could see him moving it around in a circular motion. 

“The what? The whom? Sehun what is going on?”

“You really can be a bit dense Kim Jongin. Come here.”

Jongin padded across the thick carpeted wooden floor to come stand next to Sehun’s side of the king-sized bed. “You promise not to pass out on me because I don’t think I’ll be able to pick you up.” He just nodded in response and when Sehun deemed Jongin ready he pulled back the comforter off of his body.

At first he didn’t know what he was seeing but upon closer inspection he realized there was a small but noticeable swell of Sehun’s once flat and toned belly. That meant one thing and one thing only.

“You’re pregnant.” That was not a question but a statement. A statement that had him going down in…

3….

2….

1….

So much for not passing out on Sehun. This was out of his control as he hit the floor with a resounding thud. 

It took some time but Jongin eventually came around with a splitting headache and a dry throat. Blinking his eyes open he slowly looked around the room and noticed that he was in Sehun’s bed. Except Sehun wasn’t there.

“Ah you’re awake,” Sehun said as he walked through the bedroom door with a cup and some medicine in his hand.

Jongin watched as Sehun slowly made his way towards the bed. He could see the growing bump under his oversized t-shirt. His cheeks were also a little bit fuller. Jongin hated to be cliche but he was glowing. And now that he really focused his scent of vanilla, baby milk, and jasmim were extra strong. 

Sitting up he took the medicine from Sehun’s hands and washed it down with the cool water. “Thank you,” he said quietly when he was done and put the cup on the bedside table. 

Sehun was looking at him with anxious eyes and a nervous lip. Jongin knew exactly why. Pulling the covers back and slowly scooting over he opened his arms motioning for Sehun to come lay with him.

“I know you’re nervous that I’m gonna leave at any second. Let me squash those nerves. Let me hold you.” 

Jongin watched as Sehun let out the breath he had been holding and gingerly made his way onto the bed. Sehun laid his head right under Jongin’s chin and cocooned the rest of his body against his. 

“May I?” Jongin asked after Sehun made himself comfortable. “You never have to ask. They’re ours Jongin.” Sehun took Jongin’s hands in his and pulled them over his baby bump. The moment they touched Sehun’s bare belly from where he bunched up the shirt, it felt like another connection was made.

He thought back to when Seojun told them they now carry the strength of all previous generations and so would their children. Was this that power at work? Or was it just the connection between a father and his baby? 

“Tell me everything that I’ve missed.”

Sehun intertwined their fingers and started circling their hands around his belly before he responded, “The most obvious being morning sickness. That wasn’t fun and I still feel it from time to time but the doctor said that I’m doing okay. I have the weirdest cravings but you haven’t missed that,” Sehun laughed. “You also haven’t missed the most important doctor’s appointment.”

“Which is what?”

“Finding out the gender. My dad says he can smell a boy and a girl.”

“Wait. Two?”

“Yeah, he says I have the scent of two children and both scents are different. But as much as I trust my dad I still want a doctor’s confirmation.”

Jongin was lost in thought. He had accepted that he was having one child. But two. Two beautiful bundles of joy that he got to raise and show the wonders of the world, now that made his heart bloom in his chest. This wasn’t what he intended when he helped Sehun through his heat cycle all those months back but he was glad that it happened. It grounded him. 

This had to be what a true alpha must feel. The feelings that he thought he didn’t have as he made his way through the forests for months. He _could_ protect what was his. It was in his veins. In his being. It was who and what he was meant to be. He could not run, not anymore. There were too many people depending on him and it started with the man currently laying in his arms.

“I can feel you thinking. What’s on your mind?”

“You can feel me thinking?”

“We’re more connected than you give both of us credit for.” 

Jongin shook his head, “Then if you must know I was thinking about who I am as an alpha. That I can protect you and this society the way that everyone deserves. I will not be leaving you or our children. I’m here with you, forever.” 

“Well that is certainly good to hear. You were always meant to be a good alpha. I’m just lucky I get to call you my alpha,” Sehun said with a dreamy sigh. 

Jongin was more than happy to be the alpha to Sehun’s omega. To be his protector. His lover. His friend. His confidant. Everything that Sehun needed him to be Jongin would be. Without question. This was his life now.

Time continued on for them. Jongin was with Sehun every hour of every day when they weren’t teaching their respective classes. Sehun grew even more beautiful and Jongin would often get caught staring. 

His students had fallen in love with Sehun too. Every time he would come by they would stop whatever they were doing to greet him at the door. At first Jongin would admonish them but overtime he enjoyed seeing their faces light up. Sehun was good with the kids and Jongin knew he would be just as amazing with their own.

“Wanna go for a walk?”

Jongin and Sehun had decided to stay with Seojun during the pregnancy. They were currently in their bedroom and Sehun was looking out the window like he missed being outdoors. It had been a few weeks since they’d last gone on a walk with Baekhyun and Chanyeol. 

“Come on we won’t go far,” Jongin said as he pulled Sehun away from the window. 

Sehun was getting significantly larger. He was often fussin about not being able to get into any of his good clothes. Jongin would find him in the bathroom turning which way and that mumbling to himself about how he’d gotten ugly. He didn’t like Sehun feeling like that so he would give him kisses and nip at his neck to remind him just how beautiful and important that he was to Jongin. 

Jongin watched as Sehun slipped on some shoes with a pout. He really was cute. The other decided to wear some black maternity leggings and a black shirt. Since the weather was still chilly as they headed into spring he tossed a black hoodie on top. His now greyish white hair was even longer and he pushed it back with a pair of glasses. Jongin had suggested getting him some headbands but the other declined. Said something about the glasses made him look cooler. 

“I feel so fat,” Sehun whined and stomped his feet. Jongin tried to stifle his laugh but it didn’t go unnoticed by Sehun. “Don’t laugh at me,” he whined harder. 

“You’re not fat. You are beautiful. Now let’s head out.” Just clad in some sweatpants Jongin pulled Sehun to his feet and together they headed down the hall to the back door. 

They had moved down from the third floor to the first a few months ago. Seojun gave them as much privacy as he possibly could and the hut was big enough for that. But he knew that the elder was always watching them. Jongin appreciated the security and extra watchful eye. Plus, his wolf never felt threatened. He was still doing his job as alpha watching over and taking care of Sehun. 

Stepping outside Jongin led Sehun down the stairs before he slipped out of his sweatpants and switched into his wolf form. Jongin picked up his sweatpants with his teeth and brought them over to Sehun to fold and place at the edge of the steps. 

“You say I’m beautiful but I don’t think I tell you enough,” Sehun mused as he dragged his fingers through Jongin’s fur. He gave him a few scratches under his chin before kissing him lightly on his nose.

Jongin howled loud and long. His wolf was happy with the attention and since he couldn’t verbally give Sehun a response the howl would have to do. Sehun would understand and that’s all that mattered anyway. Sometimes there didn’t even need to be words between them. 

Leading the way into the forest Sehun followed closely next to Jongin. The ground was mostly dry after the last few days of rain but there were still puddles to avoid and Jongin did his best to steer them clear of those. The last thing they needed was Sehun slipping and falling.

Their walk was a silent one. At least for a while. They were heading in the direction of Jongin’s little cavern when Sehun spoke up, “Are we ever gonna see your mother?” Jongin stopped abruptly at the question.

Despite everything his mother had done for him as a child in protecting him from his father, Jongin wasn’t close with her. He knows he shouldn’t be holding his fathers actions against her but what other choice did he have? She always made sure his brothers were taken care of before him; if he ever got taken care of at all. There were many times that he could recount having to find food in the forest on his own. 

“I know you probably feel like what’s the reason but that’s your children’s grandmother. Don’t you think they deserve a chance to meet her?” Sehun went from standing at Jongin’s side to now standing in front of him. “I was in this forest too Jongin. I saw you alone and searching for any and everything. A touch of warmth. Some love. A sense of belonging.” 

That was true. This forest was more of a family to Jongin than his own flesh and blood. Wolf packs were supposed to be tight knit. That sentiment certainly didn’t extend to him. But would he be any better than his mother and brothers for that matter if he kept his own children away from their pack? Was blood really thicker than water? He had grown up believing that one can find their pack anywhere. He found his with Baekhyun, Chanyeol, and now Sehun. 

“I know it’s a lot so just think about it. I stand by whichever decision you choose to make.” Sehun said with a boop to his nose.

They continued on just a little farther until they reached the cavern. Sehun sat down at the mouth of the cavern first before Jongin saddled up next to him and laid his head in his lap. Without a second thought Sehun started petting his fur as Jongin stared off into the forest distance.

Just a few miles away was his family cottage. His brothers and mother had continued on a harmonious life without him there. The last time he’d even heard words spoken by one of his brothers when he was in earshot was months ago when Junmyeon had stopped Taemin from spilling the family secrets. It was the same day Sehun and his father had arrived.

A lot had changed for him in that time and he wondered if they knew or cared. They were teachers at the school too. Jongin knew they had to of heard things. Regardless if they were true or not they could’ve at least come and asked him about it but they never did. What was stopping them? Their father was dead and had been for almost twelve years. 

He had been the one outcast so why did he have to be the one to extend the proverbial olive branch. Jongin didn’t think that was fair. But an unfortunate effect of being an alpha was that he would eventually have to make decisions that may not align with his own feelings and beliefs. This would be one of those times. His children deserved to know their family and who knows maybe this would bring them all closer together. 

Lightly moving around so he could get Sehun’s attention without startling him, Jongin maneuvered himself so Sehun could see his eyes. When they met it only took Sehun a few seconds to understand what Jongin was trying to convey. 

“You want to see your mother?” Sehun asked and Jongin nodded. “I’m glad you made that choice. We will go whenever you are ready.” 

With the way Sehun treated Jongin, sometimes he wondered if Sehun was the alpha and he was the omega. He was always firm in his decisions. Fought for who and what he wanted. Was never afraid to put others before himself. All the traits of a good alpha. Maybe Sehun was more like his father than just looking like his twin. 

They stayed there until the sun started to set in the distance and left a striking orange hue around them. Also, Sehun was hungry and Jongin was not going to deny him some food. He had a craving for pickles and steak. That was one of his more _normal_ cravings. 

The trip back seemed faster than when they left and when they reached the hut there was thick smoke coming from the chimney. It meant Seojun was back from his headmaster duties and had tossed a few fresh logs in. 

Sehun grabbed Jongin’s sweatpants from where he’d left them on the bottom stoop and handed them to Jongin as soon as he’d switched back. “So about my mother. Can we see her after they’re born? I know they’ll be young but I want them to be here to make the bond themselves. This is more for them than me.” At least that’s what Jongin believed and only time would tell how true that turned out to be. 

“That’s fine with me. Now let’s go eat. The kiddos are starving.” With his hand on Sehun’s lower back Jongin walked up the steps and held open the back door for him.

When they stepped inside the scent of food immediately hit them. The smell of meat carried the heaviest aroma. It made Jongin’s mouth water and his wolf was happy too because he was yipping around in his head. 

“Jongin can I speak with you?” 

Sehun and Jongin shared a look of confusion before Sehun went down the hall to quickly wash up and presumably change into even more comfortable clothes. When Jongin knew the other had made it safely down the hallway he walked in the direction of Seojun’s voice.

“Sir?” Jongin asked when he rounded the corner into the kitchen. 

Seojun was washing his hands in the sink when Jongin stopped and leaned against the kitchen counter. He wasn’t sure what this conversation was about but he had a feeling it wasn’t something he was going to like. His only hope was that his wolf didn’t get challenged because he would hate to have any conflict with Sehun’s father. 

“I didn’t want to do this within earshot of Sehun because I don’t want to worry him,” Seojun turned around and said as he dried his hands with the kitchen towel. “But I have to ask what are you going to do about Taemin?”

“I’m not sure what you mean?”

With the towel still in his hands, Seojun leaned against the opposite counter from Jongin. “Well as headmaster I hear things. You two may have gotten caught up in your own bubble but just so you know Lee Taemin is none too happy that the prophecy has come true.” Jongin was very confused by this statement.

“Well there’s nothing I can do about….” Jongin was swiftly cut off by a raised hand. “But you can. It hasn’t happened often but you can challenge him. We cannot challenge the Head Alpha but you can challenge us. In protection of your society and family.”

“Has this ever happened before?”

“From the few whisperings that have gotten passed down through the generations, only once. And it was with the Elite Four, Alpha Byun and a known rival pack leader that felt like their omega had been stolen. Which ultimately wasn’t true but they got banished anyway. ” 

Jongin knew this was going to be something that he’d have to do in the long run. But before he could ask any further questions Sehun came into the kitchen. He was clad in a fresh pair of sweatpants and a white t-shirt that said _Almost Due_. His long hair was air drying and was loose around his face. Jongin was finding it hard keeping his eyes off of him and he could tell Sehun knew it. The blush on his cheeks was becoming increasingly noticeable. 

“Can we eat? I’m starving?”

Before either of them could answer, Sehun made his way over to the refrigerator and came out with a jar of pickles. He popped open the lid and pulled the pickle straight out without even bothering to use a pair of tongs. What he did next sent Jongin’s mind into a whirlwind.

Jongin watched intensely as Sehun pushed the large pickle past his puffy pink lips. He sucked the juices off with a pop before pushing it back in and crunching down hard. All Jongin could think about was Sehun’s lips around his cock.

It had been awhile since they had done anything together. Despite the doctor saying they could safely have sex both of them were still a little scared to try. They did have some long make out sessions but nothing more even though Jongin knew Sehun was craving it. Hell his own body was craving it too. After seeing him with the pickle they might have to change that. 

“So what were you two talking about?” Sehun asked in between bites. 

“Uhm, nothing to be worried about for now. Let’s start eating,” Seojun said firmly as he brought the meat over to the table. It was clear that their conversation was not up for further discussion but Jongin didn’t think it was something that he could keep from Sehun for long. 

Jongin set the table, Seojun brought over the rest of the food, and Sehun had made his way over to the table with a fresh pickle in his mouth. Jongin didn’t think he’d survive the whole dinner if Sehun didn’t choose another food to munch on and fast. No man should look that delicious but then again it was a pickle. It was just one of those foods that would always be inherently sexual. Much like a sucker which was another thing Sehun liked to suck on. Yeah, Jongin was going to have to do something about having those lips being around him instead.

“Hello, Earth to Jongin! Yoo, whooo.” Jongin snapped out of it when he heard Sehun calling his name. He hadn’t even realized he froze while in the process of putting a plate on the table. 

Without saying a word he hastily put the plate on the table. Jongin tried to look everywhere but at Sehun. He knew the other would be looking at him with knowing eyes. Their sex drought would be ending very soon. It was no other way around it at this point.

Dinner passed in relative silence. Well for Jongin at least. He could barely get out of his own thoughts long enough to answer any question that was posed at him. All he could think about was Sehun. Their first time and his overactive imagination provided visuals in his mind so intense just swallowing his food was a chore. 

“Um, may I be excused?” Jongin didn’t wait for an answer. He just shot out of his chair and nearly ran down the hallway. He needed a cold shower to clear his head and calm him down. How was he pushing thirty yet still acting like a hormonal teenager?

Jongin stripped out of his sweatpants the moment he stepped into their bedroom. He beelined straight for the bathroom that was directly connected to the bedroom. Stepping into the shower he turned the water on with shaky hands and let it fall over his body. Breathing in and out, Jongin took his time to regain his composure. 

“So, when are we going to take care of this lil problem?”

Jongin banged against the shower wall and worked overtime to catch himself from slipping and falling. He wasn’t expecting Sehun to come after him. Now his heart was racing again after he managed to calm down. 

“Don’t startle me like that,” he growled back.

“Well then answer me.” Sehun was not backing down. “I want this as badly as you do Jongin. There’s no point in denying it.”

Sehun was right. There was no denying it or running away from it. The doctor told them the affects of having sex while pregnant and the chances of the babies getting hurt was slim as long as they didn’t ravish each other. As hungry as Jongin was he could never harm Sehun or their babies. He would never forgive himself if he did. But according to the doctor this was completely normal so why not indulge in it?

“If you’re worried about hurting us, don’t be. I trust you. I trust you with them.” Sehun’s voice had gotten closer. Jongin had long ago closed his eyes so all he currently had to go on were his senses and from what he could hear and smell, Sehun was right next to the shower’s glass door.

Jongin resigned himself to the facts at hand. Turning off the water, he stepped out, and Sehun immediately handed him a towel. He was about to turn around and walk out when Jongin grabbed him by the hand and lightly pulled him back.

“Thank you for always trusting me. I know my emotions can be all over the place and I get into my head a lot but despite that you have remained patient. I don’t deserve you.” Jongin cupped Sehun’s full pink cheeks. His eyes were now swirling into that pretty pale yellow that Jongin loved so much.

Bending down he left a soft kiss on Sehun’s forehead, then moved to both of his cheeks, and then finally his mouth. Sehun grabbed onto his biceps to remain sturdy as Jongin slipped his tongue into the others mouth. Jongin immediately noted that Sehun still tasted of that pickle. The flavor didn’t stop Jongin from pushing in further and allowing Sehun to suck on his tongue.

“Was this all you wanted or was there more?” Sehun asked in a suggestive manner as he pulled back, winked, and walked into their bedroom. 

Jongin was forever doomed. No matter what Sehun did he would always be triggered by him. And he wouldn’t have had it any other way. He may still be new to all this prophecy shit but one thing was for sure he should be thanking somebody for putting Sehun in his path. He really was everything Jongin needed and more. 

Quickly drying off the rest of his body and hair he walked naked into the bedroom where Sehun had climbed into the bed and had already stripped out of his own clothes. He was staring a hole into Jongin as he tweaked a nipple in between his fingers. A moan escaped his mouth just as Jongin made it to the edge of the bed.

“Come on my alpha. Make me feel good.”

Jongin climbed onto the bed and immediately grabbed Sehun’s chin and kissed him hard. He could never get over how soft Sehun’s lips always were. They fit perfectly against his and if he could, Jongin would kiss them all day.

With their lips still attached and their tongues battling for supremacy, Jongin caressed Sehun’s body as he made his way down to his hole. He was shocked when he felt that Sehun had already stretched himself. He’d never admit it out loud that he was disappointed that he couldn’t be the one to finger him open. But he reminded himself that there would be more chances for that in the future. 

“I’m sad you took all the fun away from me,” Jongin whispered breathlessly against Sehun’s lips as he teased his fingers around his hole. 

He pushed a finger into Sehun’s swollen, stretched hole and he caught Sehun’s moan in his mouth as Jongin brought their lips back together. Jongin could feel that Sehun’s hole was freshly lubed up so that meant he used more than just his fingers. That made Jongin growl into the kiss.

“I might have to do something about those toys, Sehun.” Jongin gently pushed in another finger. “Not sure I appreciate you having something other than me inside of you.”

“Well you were taking too long,” Sehun stated matter-of-factly.

“Pfft, I’ll keep that in mind for next time,” Jongin responded as he slipped in a third finger. Even though Sehun had already stretched himself, Jongin wanted to make sure that the slide of his cock was a smooth one. Comfortability was important to him.

Jongin took his time fingering Sehun. The soft moans filling the room were making his head spin but he didn’t rush. Every hitch of Sehun’s breath against his face sent chills down his spine. It was taking everything in him not to let his internal restraints snap. 

After a final swift brush against Sehun’s prostate, Jongin pulled his fingers out. “Turn on your side, baby.” Jongin accented with a kiss. After helping the other safely turn onto his side Jongin chased after Sehun’s lips. Jongin wanted the other distracted as he slid into his hole. 

Despite all the stretching the intrusion was still a bit tight. But it felt so good as Sehun’s hole greedily sucked up Jongin’s cock. He couldn’t believe he waited this long to be inside of Sehun. It was such a glorious feeling. If Jongin had anything to say about it there would never be long droughts between them again.

“You feel so good.”

Jongin moved from Sehun’s mouth down his jawline and neck as he continued thrusting. The slide got smoother and smoother the more he moved. Sehun’s breaths were coming out in puffs as he played with his nipples. 

“Bite me, please.” Sehun said after a hard groan. Jongin grazed his now elongated teeth against Sehun’s jugular vein. He felt Sehun tense up against him but then relaxed after another timely thrust. 

“Touch yourself,” Jongin demanded as he thrusted a little harder. 

Sehun slipped his hand under the covers and Jongin knew the moment that his hand wrapped around his own cock because he arched back against Jongin which pushed his cock deeper. This moment between them was slow and unrushed. Despite how carnal their needs were for each other they both were floating in this safe, slow, and comfortable space. Jongin could feel the love emanating from between them.

Though they still had a long way to go Jongin would never look backwards. There were things they would continue to learn about each other. But the future was about growth. They now had two children to think about as well but there would be nothing that could stop them from overcoming every obstacle they would encounter. Together.

Sehun stroked himself in time with Jongin’s thrusts. Their moans started mixing together. Their scents started mingling. Jongin could feel himself getting close to the edge. Sehun clenched his hole around Jongin’s cock which startled him into a few stuttered thrusts before he found his rhythm again. 

He started thrusting faster and Sehun stroked harder. They were heading over the cliff and fast. Jongin nipped and sucked around Sehun’s collarbones before he struck his teeth into Sehun’s neck. They both came at the same time. Jongin didn’t have the wherewithal to pull out in time.

“Sorry,” Jongin whispered as he lightly kissed the spot where he left his bite mark.

“It’s okay. My hand is all sticky though.”

Reaching through the sheets Jongin brought Sehun’s hand up to his mouth and sucked all three fingers at once. He maintained eye contact with Sehun the whole time and then pulled off with a pop and wink. “There, all clean.” The blush that crept up Sehun’s chubby cheeks was hard to hide. 

Jongin slowly pulled out of Sehun’s hole and made his way over to the bathroom so he could get them both cleaned up. When he came back with a warm washcloth Sehun was lightly dozing off so he made sure to be quick so as not to disturb him. Jongin swiped the washcloth over the parts of Sehun’s hands that he missed with his mouth. Then he made his way down to his leaking hole, across his inner thighs, and lastly over his cock.

After cleaning himself up in the bathroom, Jongin turned all the lights out and slipped back under the covers where Sehun was snoring lightly. He bent down and gave Sehun a light kiss on his forehead. Just as he was about to wrap his arm across Sehun’s belly, the other grabbed it instead and pulled it over himself. Jongin laid his head on the pillow with a smile on his face.

All was right and content with the world.

The freezing winter had changed to rainy spring and now they were headed into a blistering hot summer. Which meant they were only about two months away from Sehun’s due date. They had gotten much closer and it hadn’t gone unnoticed by Sehun’s father. He would often leave the room with a laugh and a shake of his head, sometimes mumbling to himself about young love.

They celebrated Sehun’s birthday which he complained almost the whole day about being bloated and fat but Jongin was right there with him to soothe all his worries and complaints. It was also the day that Jongin found out that there was a family heirloom that usually got passed down to an alpha’s mate. Seojun had pulled him aside and handed him a ring with an amethyst jewel on it. Jongin didn’t understand and was quick to decline until Seojun explained it to him. 

He had said, “Jongin, it's not an engagement ring. I will leave that up to you whenever you are ready. This is a ring that an alpha gives to their omega when they mate. This was the one I gave to Sehun’s mother. Not sure he remembers it because he was still young when she passed.” Jongin stood in shock as Seojun continued, “Every family from the Elite Four has one. I’m sure so does your mother. I see how you look at each other and I think that it’s time that you have it.”

Now that same ring was glistening in the late afternoon sunlight. Sehun had come to see Jongin at his last dance class of the day. His students had grown to love Sehun. They always ran to him as soon as one foot made it through the door. Jongin gave them a few minutes with him before he had to pull them off Sehun’s belly and make sure that he was settled on the couch with a cup of ice. 

“Thanks for the dance before we left,” Sehun said as they walked hand-in-hand back to the hut.

“Anytime. And one day we’ll do more than just sway side to side. Even with toddlers around.”

As he was cleaning up the practice room Sehun had come up behind him and asked him when he’d give him a dance. Jongin turned around, took Sehun’s hands in his and they swayed until Sehun’s feet got tired. Which is why they were leaving later than either of them had planned.

“Did you give your dad your maternity leave papers?”

“Yeah, I dropped them off to him this morning before my first class. Sejeong was more than happy to help for the next few months. I told her she could stop by at any time if she had any questions. So, everything is settled. I just have to get used to being stuck inside on bed rest.”

Jongin hated to leave Sehun alone for hours on end but he was able to compromise with fellow dance teacher Seulgi who would combine their classes two days out of the week so he could be there for Sehun. They were taking all the necessary precautions going into these last two months. 

“Ah I can’t get enough of seeing you two lovebirds.”

They simultaneously sighed before stopping and turning around to face Taemin. As usual he wasn’t alone. Taeyong and Lucas were smirking behind him. Jongin really wanted to wipe that smirk off their faces. And he knew just the thing that could do it. This one-sided rivalry for power had gone on long enough. With his children coming he was not about to allow a threat to remain with his children around. 

“Is there something that I can help you with?” 

“Not really. That faux-alpha status that you wave around means nothing to me. Because I know that you don’t deserve it. Or need it. Your lineage is nothing but helpless alphas. Ha, if you want to call it that.” 

Taemin was geared to say more before Sehun stepped in, “Taemin, sorry to break it to you but Jongin is more of an alpha than you’ll ever be.” The other just laughed and tried to steamroll over Sehun’s words but he wouldn’t let him. “I’m not finished. You and what’s left of your family are done terrorizing this society. And your lackey’s behind you would be wise to choose a better side than yours.”

“You stupid little bit…” Jongin stepped up to Taemin before he could finish that statement. “I wouldn’t finish that if I were you,” he growled. “And today this ends. From my understanding I can challenge you and if I win you have to leave never to step foot here again.”

“I guess you don’t know the other half of that,” Taemin taunted. “You must not know that if I win, you and your merry band of defective wolves in that belly of his has to go too. Also, I get your mate and I become Head Alpha. So are you sure you want that challenge?”

“I’m quite sure. So, tonight far side of the campus. You and me.” Jongin looked behind Taemin and continued, “And like Sehun said you might want to look into choosing a better side.”

Jongin didn’t give Taemin any chance to respond before he took Sehun’s hand and they made it the rest of the way to the hut. When they got there Seojun was sitting at the kitchen table with a cup of coffee.

“Seojun tell me everything you know about how these challenges work.”

Sehun’s father nearly choked on the coffee that he just sipped. Jongin felt bad because it was such an abrupt demand and he was sure it probably triggered the other man’s wolf. At that moment he didn’t care because he was sick and tired of Taemin’s shit. It had gone on too long and for years he was oblivious to the why. He wasn’t now and he was going to do something about it. Enough was enough. 

Jongin had subconsciously started pacing across the hardwood floors. Sehun had taken a seat next to his father and managed to do all the explaining. Hearing it being said out loud made him all the more angry. The hairs on his neck were standing up and his wolf was nearly howling in his head.

Seojun cleared his throat as he set his cup down on the table and explained what they needed to know. Or well already knew. “As much as I hate to admit it Taemin is right. When this happened between Alpha Byun and the pureblood rival leader, Byungwoo won and sent them off. However, had he lost he would have had to give up his position and mate had he had one at the time.” 

The thought of Sehun being with anyone other than him drove Jongin mental. He was nearly foaming at the mouth to get at Taemin. But nightfall would be there before he knew it and things would be handled swiftly.

“What happens if I kill him? I mean he did play a role in my own father’s death.” Which he had gotten away with without any sort of repercussions. Except Jongin ultimately did kill his father in return so he guessed they were even on that front. “Why was he allowed to still be in this community? I’m assuming it’s no secret how power hungry his whole family has been.”

“That is true but you can make it a challenge to the death. Or not. The rules lie with you Jongin. Taemin has no say. He just has to show up. If he doesn’t he concedes and is exiled anyway.”

Jongin had finally taken a seat next to Sehun. Inhaling his scent and watching him rub his belly protectively made him feel calmer and more level-headed. 

“Can I go with him tonight?” Sehun asked. Jongin and Seojun both nearly yelled at the poor man in response, “ABSOLUTELY NOT!” Jongin was the first to catch himself. “Sorry, sorry but absolutely not. If something happens to you or the babies I will lose my shit.”

“He’s right Sehun. Plus you’re getting closer to your due date. So much as even entertaining anything stress worthy is not good for either of you. You’re gonna be worried sick about Jongin.”

“Can I go if you come with us?” That was a logical question. Aside from Jongin no place was safer for Sehun than with his father. “I’m sure Baekhyun and Chanyeol have heard about this by now. What if I stay next to them?”

The entire campus and beyond had probably heard about it by now and they hadn’t been home long. Seojun and Jongin shared a look because they both knew Sehun would not be budging from this stance. There would be no changing his mind.

“Fine. But no matter what happens tonight you do not move until it’s over.” Jongin turned Sehun’s head to look him straight in his eyes so the other knew how serious he was. “Not a single step. You stay next to your father because I don’t want to have to hurt more than one person tonight.”

“Promise me.” Sehun didn’t answer. “Promise me Sehun. Please.” Jongin wasn’t above begging in these situations. Granted he could’ve demanded Sehun speak but he wasn’t trying to startle the omega and Jongin never wanted to use his alpha against him.

“I promise. I will stay wherever you want me.”

Jongin leaned down and gave him a hard kiss. They both got what they wanted. The art of compromise worked when both sides were willing to see the bigger picture. Sehun’s safety was the bigger picture in this instance. 

“Now that that’s settled you might want to get ready. Go for a run and clear your head. Sehun and I will stay here and wait for you. When you get back we’ll head out.”

Taking Seojun’s advice, Jongin left the hut and went for a run in his human form. He ran until he got to the river stream. He sat at the edge and just stared as the water flowed by and occasionally crashed against the rocks.

When he was speaking to Taemin earlier he felt the bravado in his bones. Now he was starting to second guess himself. What if he wasn’t strong enough or fast enough? But then he thought about what Sehun would say to him. That he had something to fight for. Unlike Taemin who was fighting for an ego stroke and power, Jongin was fighting for his mate, his children, and this entire society. That was worth never second guessing himself again. If he allowed those thoughts to continue creeping in then Taemin had already won before the fight even began. 

With his legs tucked into his chest Jongin sat at the edge of the stream and watched as the sun continued to set and was soon replaced by the moon that rose higher and higher. When the moon reached its peak after hours Jongin knew it was time to head back. 

When he made it about halfway back he stripped out of his clothes and switched into his wolf form. That way he’d be able to stretch all four of his legs instead of just two. Carrying his clothes in his mouth he continued his walk back to the hut. When he arrived Seojun and Sehun were sitting on the steps outside waiting for him. Just like Seojun had said they would be.

“Are you ready?” Seojun asked as Jongin dropped his clothes in Sehun’s lap. Which he subsequently folded and set to the side. In response to Seojun he huffed and shook out his fur. 

“Good. Now give the signal and let’s head out.”

Jongin howled and allowed it to echo across the campus and deep into the woods before he stopped. That should be enough of a signal to let Taemin know it was time for him to put up or shut up.

With Sehun’s hand in his fur, the three of them headed over to the far side of the campus where Jongin had told them to meet up. As they made the walk Jongin concentrated on his heartbeat and Sehun’s. Something he didn’t pay enough of attention to in the past. Now it gave him the comfort he needed. He was alive. He was healthy. He was his. 

When they arrived after walking a few miles it seemed like the entire school, community, and even the locals from in town had come. It shouldn’t have shocked him since this was only the second challenge in Loneridge history. 

Jongin immediately spotted his brothers standing next to Chanyeol and Baekhyun. He felt inclined to acknowledge them even though they didn’t look all that worried for him. That part was expected. They never really worried for anyone outside of themselves but he guessed it was nice of them to show up. 

The sea of people parted as Jongin walked to the middle of the makeshift human circle. Taemin hadn’t yet arrived and Jongin was secretly hoping that the man just tucked his tail and ran. But that wasn’t Taemin. He never missed an opportunity to get his massive ego stroked by a crowd of people. 

“I’ll remember the promise I made to you but promise me something in return,” Sehun whispered against his ear. “Promise me that you’ll harm him so badly he won’t bother speaking another word against you, me, or this family. Do not second guess a single move you make because he will not do the same. Give him everything that I know you have. Do you hear me Kim Jongin?” Sehun looked straight into Jongin’s eyes with a raised eyebrow, almost like he was daring him not to make that promise.

Jongin honorably made his promise by lightly rubbing his head against Sehun’s belly before bowing on his front paws. 

A round of slow clapping brought them out of their silent conversation as the sea of people parted again to reveal Taemin and two bland looking tan wolves flanking him. Jongin knew they were Lucas and Taeyong but he didn’t care enough to decipher which was which. He just knew that if they got in his way they would face the same fate as Taemin. 

“I have to give credit to Kim Jongin because I didn’t think he’d show up.” There was such a smug look on Taemin’s face like there was no possible way for him to lose. Jongin had to be very careful because technically there were no true rules to these challenges. So the other could have something up his sleeve. He would be naive to think that he wouldn’t try and fight dirty. 

“Thanks for coming. When I’m done with you I get to take your pretty little pregnant bitch back home with me.” He blew a kiss in Sehun’s direction and followed it up with a wink. Jongin dug his haunches into the ground so he wouldn’t launch at Taemin right then and there. 

Sehun on the other hand was unphased. “Taemin shut the entire fuck up. Aren’t you tired of hearing yourself talk yet? Because I am. Now let’s get this over with so I don’t have to see your untrustworthy snake ass face again.” 

Jongin grew tense and so did Seojun because Taemin’s goons looked like they were about ready to strike at Sehun for those remarks. They were too twitchy for Jongin’s likings. He so badly wanted to get Sehun out of there but this was where he wanted to be. Better to be worried in person than worried at home and thinking the worst. 

Taemin squinted hard at Sehun before he transformed in the blink of an eye. His clothes shredded in the process. What stood before him was the same wolf from all those years ago except now it was full grown. This was the wolf that haunted his dreams for years, yet not a single soul bothered to tell him. That fact alone sent Jongin into a frenzy. Taemin was the spitting image of his father’s wolf. 

Seojun must’ve seen Jongin out of the corner of his eye because he moved Sehun out of the way just in time. Jongin ran full speed at Taemin and launched himself at the other wolf. Taemin howled in pain at the surprise attack but it didn’t take him long to recover.

Not even bothering to focus on the two other wolves behind Taemin, Jongin attacked again and again and again. A swipe of his claws across the face. A bite to the fur that almost certainly penetrated skin. He even dragged him by one of his paws around the human circle before he tossed him to the side. 

Remembering Sehun’s words he didn’t second guess a single movement and launched himself again. This time Taemin was ready even if it was a split seconds notice. He stood up on his back legs and in an effort to stop the blow Jongin raised onto his only for Taemin to come down and swipe his claws across his stomach.

The howl he let out was deafening and for a bunch of wolves who were used to the sound, had to cover their ears. Jongin couldn’t let a _little scratch_ distract him from the task at hand. There was blood matting into his fur where he’d been sliced open but he kept going at Taemin. If the prophecy really was true he had the power of a long line of purebloods running through his veins. This challenge would not end him. 

Surprisingly, the fight remained steady and even for a while. Neither of them were able to gain the upper hand. It frustrated Jongin but he didn’t let it show. Taemin would use that against him. Pushing those frustrations out of his head he focused on Taemin’s movements. That was when he started to notice that the other was not only using the same three attacks but he was becoming winded and tired. So, Jongin went in for the final blow. However, he didn’t have much time to think about whether that final blow would be a death blow or not. 

Taemin flew at Jongin in the same series of attacks. Jongin clocked the movement, ducked out of the way, and in consecutive movements swiped his right paw just under Taemin’s jugular, the left across his stomach, and lastly took a final hit across his face. Fortunately for Taemin he was still alive but was whimpering in pain as he landed with a thud. 

Jongin was in the process of limping towards Sehun and before he had a chance to even defend himself from the surprise attack a white blur flew past him and grabbed the stray wolf by the neck. When he turned around he saw Taemin was somehow back on his feet but not for long as a flash of red jumped into the fray and then was soon followed by a flurry of grey. 

He couldn’t quite track everything that was happening in front of him. It took time for his eyes to adjust before he realized that Baekhyun’s red wolf was taking on one of the two wolves that came with Taemin and Chanyeol’s grey wolf was handling the other one. 

In the middle of that was a white wolf larger than even Jongin. It was Sehun’s father. Jongin was about to jump back in before a hand stopped him. “Let father finish him. He told me the one lone rule while you were gone. If the loser does not accept their defeat and attacks without provocation they are to accept death by the hands of the headmaster in charge at the time, if the Head Alpha is unable.” 

So all Jongin could do was lay his slowly weakening body against the grass and watch as Baekhyun and Chanyeol finally subdued the other two wolves and Seojun bared his teeth before he sank them into Taemin’s already leaking jugular and ripped his throat out. Guess he wouldn’t be speaking another word against them again. 

When Seojun turned around there was red covering his beautiful white fur. His eyes were a pitch black and he was breathing heavily. But it was all over. Jongin came here for one thing and one thing only. He achieved his goal, too bad he gave Taemin too much credit and let him live. But he had people who deeply cared about him that made sure everything that needed to be carried out was carried out. 

“Would you like some help getting him home?” 

Jongin was floating in and out of consciousness but he had enough wherewithal to notice his brothers had walked over and Minseok was the one to ask the question. They looked a bit worried to be asking such a question but it was asked anyway. 

Not being in any position to argue against the help, his brothers picked him up off the ground and carried him back to the hut. Sehun walked next to his father, Chanyeol and Baekhyun had left the subdued wolves to be carried to the school’s infirmary and they picked up the rear. 

His two worlds had officially clashed but would it last? That remained to be seen.

Jongin woke to the sound of Sehun’s voice humming against his ear. A hand was running through his hair and he was cushioned against Sehun’s body. The covers were tight around his body and he was warm but not overheated. However, his stomach was in so much pain it hurt to even bother to move. He wondered how long he’d been in this prone position in their bed. 

“I know you’re awake,” Sehun said softly.

He didn’t want to move. Despite noticing how much his body ached, he was comfortable right where he was. But he had to know what happened after he blacked out.

“What happened? Are you doing okay?” His voice was groggy and he was surprised that Sehun was able to understand anything he just said.

“You got sliced open pretty badly. You passed out from the blood loss. And we’re doing fine. The doctor has been stopping by twice a day to check in on all of us.”

That was good to hear because Jongin would hate to find out that Sehun’s own health was getting neglected in favor of his. He didn’t want to have to snatch up some poor unsuspecting doctor. He’d had enough of doing that to last him a lifetime.

As they sat in silence Jongin was reminded of everything that had transpired. His memory was a bit fuzzy but he vividly remembered the important parts. Him attacking Taemin first, Taemin slicing him open across his stomach, and Jongin allowing Taemin to live. That decision was one he would forever regret. In that moment he didn’t do what needed to be done to secure the safety of himself and his family. Maybe Taemin was right about one thing. He was a faux-alpha.

“I failed you,” Jongin eventually said after minutes of mulling it over in his head. “I failed you as a mate and I failed our children as a father. I didn’t complete the task that I was set out to do.” The shame that hit Jongin was like a Mack truck slamming into a concrete barrier. 

“Stop. You failed no one. I never want to hear you speak like that again.” Was Sehun mad at him? Jongin had never heard him speak so strongly before. “You are a benevolent alpha. Something Taemin was not nor would have been had we been left under his rule. You gave him a reprieve that he did not deserve. That speaks more towards your character than against it.”

“But, your father…” Sehun swiftly interrupted him, “No buts. My father did what he needed to do as did you. This is not up for discussion or debate. Now, would you like some water or to rest some more? The doctor will be back in a few hours to change out your bandages.” 

Jongin wasn’t going to push it any further. He knew deep down that Sehun was right but for now they would have to agree to disagree. This was not something he’d be able to gloss over so easily no matter how much faith Sehun had in him.

“I’ll take that water,” Jongin responded with a raspy voice.

Sehun slowly got out the bed and left the room without saying another word to him. Jongin had a feeling that the other was more disappointed in him than mad. He kept disappointing him. Would he ever get the hang of being a proper alpha?

“He’s right ya know?” Jongin looked up from where he was staring at the sheets and saw Sehun’s father leaning against the door jamb. “You did do everything right. Taemin’s ego just couldn’t handle the loss. Don’t let you not killing him make you feel like any less of an alpha. There’s no one right way to be an alpha anyway. If we’d had more like you maybe this society wouldn’t have so many who thought like Taemin and his father.”

“Excuse me father.”

Sehun had come up behind his father with a tall glass of water in his hand. He moved to the side and let Sehun through. Jongin took the glass of water from his hand and drank it in a few short gulps. 

“By the way, Chanyeol and Baekhyun haven’t left since we arrived. They refuse to until they know for sure that you’re okay. Also, your brothers stop by at least twice a week.”

Jongin nearly choked on the last swig of water that drained down his throat. “Excuse me? Twice a week. How long have I been out exactly?” With the look that Sehun and his father shared he was scared to know the answer.

“Almost a month Jongin. Your insides were basically on the outside,” Sehun said straightforwardly. “The doctor said you're almost healed. He said by the end of the week you should be able to function normally.” 

Jongin was no longer thinking about himself. He was thinking about the fact that Sehun was four weeks or less away from poppin out some babies. He would officially be a father soon. They would be father’s soon. He wasn’t ready. This was too much too fast. Holy hell, when did they get here? Okay, he was spiraling fast and if he didn’t stop himself he’d send himself into a full blown panic attack. 

“You look like you’re about to have a meltdown. Are you okay?” Seojun asked in a concerned voice. 

“I’m just thinking that Sehun is almost due. I blew through an entire month laying on my ass.” Jongin stopped himself before he started rambling. 

“It’s okay. Father and I have prepared everything. We did leave some things for you to do so you wouldn’t feel completely left out.” Jongin thought that was extremely thoughtful of them because his brain immediately went to the fact that he missed out on getting everything for the babies.

“Thanks for thinking of me,” and he meant that.

“We’ll let you rest and let you know when the doctor comes by,” Sehun said as he took Jongin’s glass and gave him a kiss on his slightly chapped lips before heading out.

It took him some time to get back to sleep. Between his thoughts racing a mile a minute and the pain that would come and go in his abdomen, it was forever before he felt enough peace to fall asleep. He was in such a deep slumber that it took Sehun and the doctor about five tries before he was able to come to. 

“Jongin, come on. Wake up.”

His eyes fluttered open and Sehun was the first person he saw. There was a concerned expression on his face. Jongin so badly wanted to wipe it off so he pulled himself together and dragged his body to a sitting position. He hated seeing Sehun worry so much about him.

There was a shorter man with black thick rimmed glasses standing next to him. Jongin had seen him a few times at the school but never spoke with him personally. He knew he worked in the infirmary. 

“This is Dr. Doh Kyungsoo. He works up at the school and has his own private practice.” Jongin spaced out after Sehun’s first sentence. Where had he heard that surname before?

“Let me stop you before you put two and two together. Yes, I am of the Doh lineage. I will not apologize for the actions of a forefather that I have never met. His actions are not my own and I do not stand with what he believed in. I am far removed from that stance as I am simply here to help people. I am truly sorry for your loss.”

Jongin had to laugh because that was certainly a mouthful and he was sure that wasn’t the first nor would it be the last time the doctor had to give that disclaimer. “Hmm, thank you for clearing up that information.” What else was there to be said in response to that?

Kyungsoo stepped closer to the bed and pulled the covers back. He examined the bandaging before pulling out a fresh roll and helping Jongin out of the old one. Jongin was shocked how big the scar was. There were claw marks that extended vertically from one side of his torso to another. His once unblemished and scarless body now had three identical ones that would last with him for a lifetime.

“You’re healing very well. I can tell by your expression you’re still in a bit of pain. Just take some pain medication as needed. As you can see you will have significant scarring but aside from that you’re healthy. Had it been any deeper you may not be here right now.” 

Jongin could appreciate the lack of sugarcoatedness in the doctor's tone but damn the last thing he wanted to hear in that moment was that had anything worse happened he wouldn’t be here.

“And Sehun make sure that you come see me in about two weeks so we can start getting you settled.” Kyungsoo said as he put some ointment on the healing scars and bandaged him back up.

“Thank you and we’ll be ready.” 

Kyungsoo closed up his bag, bid them both ado, and headed out. Sehun had another glass of water for him and handed it over to Jongin before he got back in the bed. 

“Are you ready to have these babies,” he asked after finishing off the cold glass of water.

“Jongin, as long as you’re with me I’ll be ready for anything.”

Anything was right around the corner. And no matter how much preparation they had nobody would ever be ready for children. 

Time flew. Faster than either was ready for. The babies came a bit early but they were healthy. Small but healthy. Their daughter Aecha was born first. Jongin shed tears the moment her small body was placed in his arms. And their son Korain latched right onto Sehun. Even months later those two couldn’t be pried apart from each other. 

It had been about three months since their children were born. The sleep that Jongin didn’t get for about a year thanks to Sehun’s sexcapades was nothing compared to their children keeping them up at all hours of the night. He should’ve appreciated the sleep he once did get even if it wasn’t often the best sleep it was sleep nonetheless. 

Jongin had kept his word to Sehun and after the children were born he took them to see his mother about a month and half after later. A tear was brought to his eye as he watched them get so attached to his mother. At the end of their visit he almost felt bad about having to pry them away from her. They cried all the way home.

“I guess I'll get my dance tonight, huh?”

Sehun came up behind him and wrapped his arms around his waist. They had just managed to put the kids down for the evening and they looked so small and cute in their rocking bassinets. They were stunning mixtures of both him and Sehun. Jongin’s heart got fuller the day they were born and he vowed to always be there for them and with them through every milestone in their life and every single day in between. 

“I guess you do, babe.” Jongin turned around in Sehun’s arms and stole a kiss.

Tonight was the night of their annual Inception Ball. Which was also a year to the date that they officially _officially_ met. The turn of events that happened at the last Inception Ball was not something that he could have ever expected even in his wildest of dreams. But he wouldn’t change a second of it.

He had grown in that time. Found what being an alpha really meant. Yeah, he may have become an alpha on his sixteenth birthday but it took him nearly twelve years to understand what that title would behold. Sehun and his father along with his best friends Baekhyun and Chanyeol helped him come into his own. They answered any questions he had and gave him advice even when he didn’t ask.

In that year, Jongin also rekindled the broken relationship he had with his family. Ever since the challenge against Taemin, his brothers made more of an effort to be a part of his life. And once his children were born the bridge between him and his mother had started to be mended. So much so that she was coming over to the hut to watch the children for the night while they went to the Inception Ball. 

They stood around their children’s bassinets and watched as they lightly snored. Aecha was sleeping with her tiny fists curled up next to her face. Meanwhile, her brother Korain had his arm outstretched towards her like he was prepared to protect her. 

“They’re so perfect.”

“You want some more?” Jongin asked with a smirk on his face.

“Ha! No. Certainly not anytime soon.”

Jongin could respect that choice. He maybe wanted more in the future but if Sehun decided two was enough he would absolutely respect that. It was Sehun’s body after all so ultimately it would be his choice.

“Good evening boys. Are you ready to head out?”

They both turned towards the bedroom door where Jongin’s petite mother was. Jongin resembled her more than his father. He even took a lot of her demeanor. For a while he resented that he felt like he was a docile alpha but as time went on he was reminded that it was important to be compassionate and kind as well. Jongin was blessed to have taken after his mother in that respect. 

“Thank you mother for coming by.”

“Anytime. I love those little angels.” Jongin went over and gave his mother a kiss on the cheek. Sehun followed suit. 

For the Inception Ball they decided to wear couple suits. They were both wearing black pants. Jongin had on just a black button up jacket with gold accents and no shirt underneath. His collarbones and most of his chest was showing. His black hair was shaved on the sides and gelled with a single strand hanging over his forehead. Meanwhile, Sehun wore a black button up shirt with the top three buttons undone and a black jacket with gold accents across the entire jacket. His whitesh silver hair was now nearly as long as his father’s. For this event he had forgone his glasses as a makeshift headband and instead tied it half-up into a top knot. 

Standing in the mirror next to each other Jongin was blown away. He had never seen someone more beautiful than Sehun. He almost didn’t want to go to the Ball. Instead he just wanted to stay with him and dance under the moonlight. 

“Can we forego the dance? At least for now? I want to have my first dance in peace with you?”

“You took the words right out of my mouth.”

Jongin took Sehun’s hand and together they went outside. It was chilly since it was the peak of fall but that was in no way going to deter them from having their first dance. A few months into their budding relationship Sehun had told Jongin that he knew where one of his favorite spots was. He said that he used to watch him from behind the trees when he was younger. The wish to comfort him was sometimes overwhelming that he almost came to him many times. So, Jongin had decided to take them there. 

They walked hand-in-hand through the forest. Using the full moon to lead their way as they continued on past the cavern and his family cottage. They headed towards the river’s edge and walked around to a ledge that overlooked a waterfall. It was deep in the forest and Jongin hadn’t been near it since the few months he spent out there running away from his responsibilities.

“I’m finally getting to see this with you.” Sehun let go of Jongin’s hand and walked right towards the edge of the ledge. 

Jongin enjoyed coming there when he really wanted to be left alone. Away from all the other animals except the birds in the sky. Away from his family that didn’t care if he was there or not. It was only him, the wind, and the sound of rushing water from the waterfall deep into the stream. His thoughts and feelings could go as far and wide as he wanted just to get lost in the sounds of nature. No one could hear him scream or cry and he could return back to his life without anyone the wiser. It was the best coping mechanism that he had.

“I feel the need to apologize,” Sehun said as he turned around. 

Jongin was amazed by how the moonlight shone down on Sehun’s skin and the water behind him made him look ethereal yet unreachable. But he was right there within arms reach. All Jongin had to do was take his hand. 

“What is there to apologize for?” Jongin asked as he pulled Sehun forward and rested Sehun’s head in the crook of his shoulder.

Sehun remained silent for a while and just listened to the sound of Jongin’s strong heartbeat. He clutched onto Jongin’s jacket so tightly like he was worried that he would float away at any second. 

“I’m sorry for not coming to you sooner. Instead I was stubborn and was waiting for you to come break down my door and claim me as yours.” Jongin was about to interrupt but Sehun kept going, “I should have knocked on your door and told you who I was. Looking back I really tortured you at all hours of the day trynna get off by any and everybody.” 

“We can’t focus on the past anymore. It all worked out in the long run. Everything is as it should be. Now let’s dance.” 

Jongin grabbed Sehun’s hands and directed him through the easy steps. He suspected that Sehun was a dancer in his own right because he caught on quickly. Sehun just wanted a personal lesson and that’s exactly what he was getting. 

Together they danced to the sounds of the birds chirping in the distance and the sounds of the rushing water. As much as Jongin had planned to go to the Inception Ball, he wouldn’t want to be anywhere else but with Sehun. No matter where they were or what they did as long as they were together his heart would be happy.

“I love you, Sehun.”

Jongin could see the blush fill Sehun’s puffy cheeks and a smile slowly broke out across his face. “I love you too. Let’s be together for a long time. Promise?” Jongin knew that was a promise that he could keep. 

Leaves crackled under their paws. Trees flew by in their field of vision as they ran faster and harder. Sehun’s white wolf with a small pup on his back breezed past him. On the other side Baekhyun’s red wolf and Chanyeol’s grey wolf were speeding through the forest. Jongin’s black wolf with a pup of his own was catching up to the white wolf on the right. This was a race after all and he couldn’t be the one to lose. His alpha ego wouldn’t deal well. He could be a sore loser from time to time.

Jongin pushed faster and harder. He felt his daughter’s paws dig in tighter against his fur. Just a few more feet and he’d be right at the finish line. Well the ledge near the waterfall where they all often found themselves every few weeks.

Sehun skidded to a halt as the rest of them came up behind him just a few seconds later. Jongin would have to take the loss to Sehun and his son. That was okay. His wolf preened with pride anyway. They were always happy when he was happy.

Sehun and Jongin both laid down so their children could hop off their backs and play with each other. They tackled each other in an effort to see who could attack Chanyeol and Baekhyun first. When Aecha and Korain were old enough to walk Jongin and Sehun started taking them with them on their trips through the forest. They tripped and stumbled over fallen branches and tree limbs but they were both there with them to pick them up and keep them on course.

Every first and last weekend of the month they would all go on a run. Jongin was against bringing the children with them at first but Sehun reminded him that they’re still wolves and they eventually would have to grow and become one with nature and their surroundings. Plus nothing could harm them if they were around. So, Jongin soon agreed and this is how they became a part of their tradition. 

Jongin walked over to where Sehun was standing proudly and nudged his way under his chin. He couldn’t go long without touching the other no matter what form they were in. Sehun lightly nudged him back and licked lightly across his nose and cheek. The contrast between Jongin’s midnight black wolf and Sehun’s white wolf was highlighted by the setting sun above them.

Family may not always be blood. For wolves their strength comes from family. Jongin had a tumultuous relationship with his, but he found his way and now was blessed with a family of his own. Standing next to Sehun, Jongin howled loudly into the distance. Sehun’s howl soon mixed with his, as did Chanyeol and Baekhyun. Korain and Aecha were small but their howls were mighty. Off in the distance more wolves joined in with their own. This was his family.

Whether it’s called fate, destiny, universal balance, or a prophecy; one doesn’t have to fully understand it to believe in it. For Sehun and Jongin their story started before they were even born. It wasn’t understood when it was first expressed and it got watered down and bastardized throughout the generations. But somehow through it all they were able to let the prophecy come to pass.

One thing Jongin learned was that people were put in his path for a reason, a season, or a lifetime. Jongin was fortunate to have Sehun be a part of all three. It wasn’t going to be easy but the thing about fate and soulmates was that you can’t give up when it gets tough. It takes growing with each other. Understanding that with power comes even greater responsibility. The deck was sometimes stacked against them but if it was easy everyone would do it. 

Over a thousand years ago, Loneridge was built by four alphas that just wanted a safe place. They protected it and each other with their lives. One decision changed two lineages for centuries to come but those legacies would soon continue on through the next generations. 

That was the Fate of the Loneridge Prophecy.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are always welcome!  
> Twitter: @sekairrific


End file.
